


Evil Author Day 2016

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Author Day, M/M, Multi, Tags In Each Chapter, warnings in each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil Author Day is exactly what it sounds like. I get to be evil today. I will be posting up sections of WIPs that I have currently have listed as active. There are other stories that while I am working on I do not consider them active at this point. While I consider these stories active at this point, that doesn't mean I will ever post them in a finished entity or that what I post here will be in the final draft that is posted.</p><p>Tags & Warnings are in the summary for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Universe of Meetings-The Agent and the Nanny {Aaron/Spencer}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DarkJediQueen & Rivermoon1970's Evil Author Day 2016](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975974) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen), [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970). 



> NONE OF THESE ARE BETAED!
> 
> If I finish a story, I will post the link to the story in the notes for that chapter. 
> 
> Titles in "" are place holder names.
> 
> There are no snippets from the upcoming stories of Love Heals the Shattered Soul and the Alphabet Game as the stories I am working on inherently spoil the plot. 
> 
> Some of these stories might seem familiar to some readers as I might have posted up snippets on my Facebook or LiveJournal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : The Agent and the Nanny  
>  **Series** : A Universe of Meetings  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : Season 6  
>  **Tags** : Secrets,  
>  **Ratings** : NC-17  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Jack Hotchner,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 6  
>  **Summary** : Aaron needed a nanny and all of his others were fails. So this time he went out of the box. Doctor Spencer Reid didn't look like a nanny but Aaron hoped that He worked out.  
>  **Words** :  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

Aaron Hotchner sometimes hated that his dead ex-wife's family had tried to sue for custody of Jack. The year that followed Haley's death had been horrible and not just because Haley was dead. The Brooks' put Jack through hell. Visits with psychologists because they wanted to find the one that would tell the courts that Jack would be better hell and away from him. Aaron made sure that there was no doubt in his ex-family's mind that he wasn't going to fight for what was his by the time that they had bleed themselves of every bit of money they had. Aaron's substantial trust fund that he'd come into after his mother died at the hands of the bottle after the death of his father had paid for it all. He'd used the best family lawyer money could buy and kept the fight clean. He didn't bring up a single thing that was distasteful in the Brooks' lives. The Brooks' though had drug his name through the mud. His record with the FBI as well as the psychologists that he had talked to all gave him the best evaluations. 

Jessica had been his go to for watching Jack up until the Brooks' tried to take Jack. After that Aaron had interviewed nanny after nanny. It had taken a month and a half of Will helping with Jack before a good live in nanny had been found. She lasted two weeks. It had now been six months of a revolving door of nannie and Aaron was at wits end. He needed to find someone who wouldn't upset their life anymore. 

Sabrina, the last nanny, had taken Jack and left him at the Academy in the hands of Garcia because she couldn't take it any longer. Jack wasn't the issue. Jack was the pinnacle of good. He didn't do anything wrong and he never lashed out. He wanted stability and he bent over backwards to try and make the nannies stay. Aaron felt horrible and he was near ready to take a desk job to settle his life.

The newest batch of candidates were no more spectacular than the last. The agency that Aaron was going through want at fault. He didn't want this one to fail and hoping with what he had before was bound to fail again. 

Grabbing his desk phone, Aaron dialed his direct handler. 

"Agent Hotchner, have you made a decision?"

"You have tried to me to take a man this whole time. Given my requirements, do you you have one to suggest?"

"I do. Doctor Spencer Reid. He has three PhDs, two BAs, and has a medical degree. He's a genius who found he enjoyed taking care of children during med school and nannied while he earned his other degrees. He's just came off a job being a nanny to twins for a visiting ambassador. "

"What about his background check?"

"The only thing that piped was that while he was in med school he cared for an ill mother lied to the state after his father left them. He's had glowing reviews. I can send over his file."

"Send it to the same lady as last time. Why would the state care about him taking care of his mother?"

"He was when his father left and twelve when he went to college."

Aaron nearly dropped the phone at that. He just stared into space. "And how old is he now?"

"Twenty nine. The only thing that he is lacking in the things that you want is his gun scores. He doesn't test well on them but if needed he can shoot to wound. I'd trust him with my kids."

"I'd want to set up an interview."

"Of course. I can call him as soon as I get off the phone. I'll email you with a few meeting times and you can..."

"I'm sorry. My team will probably be going on a case . I will need to meet with him tonight."

"I"ll put you on hold."

Aaron waited. He grabbed a case file and worked on it while he listened to jazzy hold music. The interview was just going to be for Aaron to get a gut feeling of him. His actual hiring as Jack's nanny was dependent on Garcia's background check. 

FIve minutes later, the line clinked.

"Agent Hotchner, Doctor Reid will meet you at the coffee shop in Quantico city that's closest to the main road out. He said that he'll be able to find you."

"Thank you." Aaron looked at the time. Will said he could keep Jack until the next morning if he had to work late or meet with a new set of nannies. Aaron hoped that this Doctor Reid was compatible with Jack. 

XxXxXxX

The coffee shop was busy for eleven at night. He tried to spot this genius Doctor Spencer Reid. There were people everywhere and no one screamed GENIUS to him. The only person that caught his eye was the man talking to the barista at the bar. Everyone but him had been served and the two were chatting while she was making his drink. The man was dressed in a nice suit but not like the ones that Aaron wore. It was fitted to his slim frame. The jacket accentuated his thin frame and the pants were cut just right to make him seem almost taller than he was. The jacket was open and Aaron could see the soft dark maroon vest over his pale blue shirt. He looked good. 

When his drink was done the man turned and walked right at Aaron, taking the seat opposite him. "Agent Hotchner. Spencer Reid."

Aaron couldn't do a single thing except stare at him. This was nothing like what he thought a genius should look like.


	2. A Universe of Meetings-"AU Neighbor" {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Series** : A Universe of Meetings  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds,  
>  **Year** : 2015  
>  **Category** : AU: Neighbors, First Time,  
>  **Ratings** : NC-17  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 10,  
>  **Summary** : When Spencer Reid moved next door to Aaron and Jack Hotchner, Aaron never thought the shy man would be his future.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : Main Character Death,

Aaron Hotchner had been living in his current house since he'd moved out of the apartment that he'd moved into after his wife had left him. The was seven years ago. When his ex-wife died in a car crash just two years later, he'd been ever thankful for the house. For the entire seven years that he'd lived in the house no one had bought the house next door. Whoever owned it cared for it. The grass was cut weekly, the plants and trees maintained but a 'For Sale' sign was a permanent fixture in the front yard. He never figured out why. It was a very large house, the largest on the block. 

So one day when he came home from his Saturday shopping and found a moving van in the driveway and the 'For Sale' sign gone, Aaron was surprised. He tried to watch as furniture was moved in to see what kind of person or family was moving in. That told him nothing though. He watched as box after box was moved in and then after that was a little bit of furniture. There was even a little bit of art. Nothing though that told him a single thing of who this person or family was that was moving in. 

Aaron watched on and off the rest of the day through as the movers did more than just move the stuff in. They actually set up the entire house. His son Jack was able to be a little more on the head about watching, he actually set up in the tree in the backyard with binoculars and spied the entire day. Aaron knew that he should have stopped him but someone moving into the house was going to be the talk of the neighborhood. 

Night fell and no one entered the house after the movers left. Jack went to be disappointed. He really wanted to see who was moving in because he wanted new friends to play with. Aaron had explained that they didn't know if there were kids and he'd refuted that toys had been moved in. 

By the time that Aaron woke up on Sunday morning, he was just as excited to meet the family that moved in next door. He had breakfast for the two of them started when he looked up and saw a man in the kitchen of the house. The man was leaning against the counter that was under the window that faced Aaron's house. He could only see a profile of the man the man was very nice looking. He was thin but Aaron couldn't tell if that was because he was just a thin person or he was someone who tried to be thin. The man was waiting for something, given the tapping on the counter his fingers were doing. Aaron watched as the man kept looking at something and then finally after two more minutes moved out of the way of the window. 

When the man reappeared a minute later, he was carrying a coffee cup and a bowl of sugar. Aaron watched as the man spooned a massive amount of sugar into his coffee and took a sip. When the man smiled, Aaron felt his heart flutter. It had been a long time since he'd found that a man interested him. Long before he'd married Haley. 

Then a woman stepped up and kissed the man on the cheek and Aaron's heart plummeted. Jack had been right it was a family. A kid came running into the kitchen and the man picked him up, after setting down his coffee cup. The kid was speaking to the man and the man was nodding back. Aaron decided that he needed to step away from the window. He moved to the front door to pick up the paper and decided to just take in the morning air for a few minutes. 

"Thanks so much, Spence. Henry had been looking forward to a month with you but having to move up the honeymoon and the wedding, we were afraid you wouldn't be moved in in time. He moped for days."

Aaron turned to see the man and the woman on the front porch of the other house. The kid was nowhere to be seen. They weren't a couple. The kid wasn't even his. 

"Anything for my Godson, JJ. Now you go and have fun on your honeymoon. Tell Will hi and thank him again for the name of the company who got me unpacked," Spence said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, all but shoving her off the porch. She laughed and looked around, seeing Aaron on his own front porch, staring. 

"I'll let him know. By the way, I think that your neighbor is awake." JJ pointed and Spence turned to look. Aaron couldn't read the look on his face. At this point there was no way to make it look like he wasn't staring so he moved towards them. 

"Hi!" Aaron said as he waved. When he got close enough he held out his hand but Spence never offered to take it.

"Sorry. I don't shake hands. Spencer Reid." Spencer waved back at him but JJ reached out her hand. The handshake was strong and it shocked Aaron a little.

"JJ Jareau. You are?" JJ looked at him like she could see what his thoughts were. 

"Aaron Hotchner."

"Uncle Pence!" a kid yelled as he ran into the back of Spencer's legs. "Uncle Pence!"

"Yes, Henry?" Spencer looked down at him with a smile on his face. 

"There is a boy across the fence who wants to come over and play. Can we go to my room and play?" 

"Boy?" Spencer asked as he moved around the side of the house to look at the fence in question.

"That would be my son, Jack." Aaron followed Spencer, JJ, and Henry as they moved to the fence. Jack ran up to meet them, opening the gate and then closing it. He stuck out his hand and JJ shook it but Spencer just waved. 

"Hi, I'm Jack."

"Hi Jack. My name is Spencer and this is Henry and his mother, JJ. So how old are you?" Spencer was looking at him like they were having the most interesting conversation. 

"I'm nine. How old are you Henry?"

"Six."

"Dad can I go play with Henry in his room?" Jack finally turned to look at his dad. 

"You've not ate breakfast yet."

"Neither have we. I was just getting ready to start up some pancakes for Henry, I don't mind making more for Jack."

"You just moved in. You don't need to worry about feeding my son. 

 

XxXxXxX

Aaron came home from work, confused to see Spencer sitting on his front porch steps. Henry was staying a few nights with a friend for a birthday celebration. Aaron shut his car door and the younger man didn't react at all. His head was bowed and he looked like a perfect picture of sorrow. 

Setting down his briefcase on the top step, right beside Spencer didn't pull the genius out of his thoughts. 

"Spencer?" Aaron asked. When the younger man finally looked up, Aaron dropped to his knees in front of him. "What happened?"

"Penelope called. They were driving and a semi truck driver crashed into them. He was drunk. They were DOA when the cops arrived."

"Who?" Aaron asked but he had a feeling he knew who it was. 

"How do I tell him that his parents are dead? How do I ruin his perfect world?" There were no tears on his face but Aaron could tell he'd been crying. He'd probably run out of tears. 

"Oh, Spencer." Aaron pulled the younger man into his arms and just held him.


	3. A Universe of Meetings-"Bar Fic" {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Series** : Universe of Meetings  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : Season 3  
>  **Tags** : Bar Fic, Piano Player Spencer, Agent Aaron, Casual Sex, Relationship Negotiation,  
>  **Ratings** : NC-17  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 3  
>  **Summary** : Aaron is captivated by a piano player he's never talked to but fantasies about.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

Aaron found that he liked his new neighborhood. It was as calm as it could be close to DC but it had a nice bar. It wasn't one of the ones he went to with the team. No this was a bar that someone went to be alone. There was no trivia nights. No ladies night. The tables were clean and the bartender only talked when the customer did. It wasn't devoid of the hookers but none of them ever talked to Aaron. They stayed away. Then again the first time he came in, his badge had been on display. 

The only thing that stood out for this bar was the piano in the corner. Sometimes drunk patrons would go to the piano but it never lasted before they stopped. Only one person ever lasted at the piano and Aaron didn't know his name. He'd play for hours and hours, never stopping. The nights that he was there, he was there before Aaron and left after him. 

For six months, Aaron listened to him play. Watched his fingers dance over the keys and every night he imagined them dancing over his own body. He'd woke up with his own release cooling on his stomach more in the past six months than he had during puberty. 

Getting the copy of the divorce papers in the mail was a kick in the gut. He went to the bar and sat in the corner all night, drinking. The establishment closed at three a.m. and since it was a Friday, Aaron didn't have to worry about work the next day. 

"Hi."

Aaron looked at the man who had taken the seat across from him. It was the piano player. "Hello."

"Never seen you drink this much."

"Got my divorce papers in the mail today. Saying goodbye in my own way." 

"I see. Well, what can I do help?" 

"Distract me."

"How?"

"Keeping playing."

The man smiled at him and back up. He down again and played. Aaron lost himself in the music. There was rhyme or reason to was played. Some of the songs Aaron could name. Some he couldn't. Other sounded familiar and then there were ones that he was sure were just in the piano player's head. It wasn't until the he stopped playing at Aaron realized that there was no one left in the bar. He looked at his watch and saw that it was four a.m. and the man was just sitting there looking at him. Not even the bartender was there. 

"Better?" The man stood up from the piano and moved back towards Aaron's table. Instead of sitting in a chair, he sat on the table and his knee brushed Aaron's shoulder. "You've been watching me. For months. Now is your chance."

"My chance?"

The piano man shifted to where his legs were on either side of him. He leaned back and slid his hand into the pocket of his jeans. It took Aaron a few seconds to understand exactly what he was seeing. A condom and a few packets of one time use lube. "Fuck me and get rid of those last memories of your wife."

Aaron looked between hand and the man's face. Then he looked at the piano. The other man grinned at him. Before Aaron could even react the younger man was up and gone from the table. He watched him hike himself up onto the piano, laying the condom and lube down beside him. He spread his legs and propped himself up on his elbows. He wasn't going to say no. It didn't take but seconds to get across the room. He pulled the man up and kissed him. The man pulled away and leaned back again. 

"I said fuck, not kiss." He laid fully back and worked his pants open. Aaron started on his own, leaving them at mid thigh. The other man had his pants off along with his shoes and underwear in no time at all. Aaron slid him down off the piano and turned him to lean over it. A tearing sound happened and then one of the lubes was being passed back. Aaron slicked up his fingers, pressing the first inside him. Aaron knew the mechanics behind male male sex but he'd never done it. Porn and real life were two different things but he'd watched enough porn that he knew enough to wing the rest of it. He found his prostate just seconds after slipping in a second finger. He worked him open gently before using his teeth to open the condom wrapper so that he didn't have to pull his fingers out. After rolling the thin latex down his shift, he worked three fingers inside him. 

"Are you ready?" Aaron asked. The man nodded. Aaron pulled his fingers out but used them to guide himself inside. He slid slowly inside of him. Inch by inch until they were flush together. The man's hand moved to his hip, gripping him. Aaron braced himself on one arm, splaying his fingers on the top of the piano right at the other man's shoulder. His other he braced on the man's hip. Aaron pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slow. 

"Good. So good." The man braced himself up on his free hand, scraping his other over Aaron's hip. It felt so good sliding in and out of him. It was heady the feeling of muscle and flesh gripping him tight. The sounds that the man was making as Aaron fucked him. It had been too long for him and he knew he wasn't going to last long so he shifted his hand from hip to cock, pumping the man's cock in time with his thrusts. He felt the clench of muscles before the man's entire body stiffened and he groaned out in orgasm. 

A few more thrusts and Aaron was filling the condom. He wanted to collapse on top of the man but knew that their weight on a piano was going to feel good to either one of them. When the man let go of his hip and kind of pushed back at him, Aaron stepped back, slipping his cock from his ass carefully. After getting the condom off he tied it before throwing it away. It was then that it registered to him that he had sex with a man in a bar after it was closed and didn't know his name. Hell, he hadn't even told the man his name.

"I..." Aaron was speechless. He watched the man get dressed again. 

"Agent Hotchner, do you not know who I am?" The man smiled at him. "Spencer Reid. I own this place." 

Aaron just stared at him. He thought it funny the bartender had left them alone but now it all made sense.

"I see that you didn't. Well...that's interesting. So, how do you want to do this? Act like it never happened? You come in and drink and we never say another word or do you want to come in and we only speak when needed, at least with words. I think that our bodies said enough and I think repeats conversations would be wonderful." Spencer lifted the seat on the piano and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Aaron was shocked when he lit up one. "Herbals."

Aaron just watched him take a few puffs. He offered the cigarette to Aaron who waved it away. The smell of roses and a faint whiff of cinnamon came over the air. He smiled.


	4. A Universe of Meetings-"Big Brother" {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Series** : A Universe of Meetings  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds,  
>  **Year** : Season 6  
>  **Tags** : Canon Character Death, Big Brother Program, Alternate Universe,  
>  **Ratings** : PG-13  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Characters** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season  
>  **Summary** : Aaron knew that Jack needed something more than he could provide. Maybe the Big Brother program was just what he needed.  
>  **Words** :  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

"Aaron, I wanted to talk to you about something." Jessica set down the plate of his reheated dinner. It wasn't often that Jessica cooked for him but after being gone over three weeks on a case, she wanted him to have a good meal then the Jet had been delayed because of a storm. He was just happy to be home.

"Go ahead."

"Jack's therapist suggested something to me and I think it would be wonderful for him. There is a group of local college professors of psychology who are starting up a Big Brother program that is aimed at children who had suffered traumatic events. It'll be a one on one. Everyone is going to have extensive background checks done on them."

Aaron thought about it. It would be wonderful for Jack. To have another adult that wasn't blood who helped him. "It sounds good. Does Jack want to do it?"

"He does. Doctor Leonard talked with him first. He also said that he had the Big Brother for Jack all picked out. I didn't get much of anything out of him besides that the man has three PhD's and three BAs."

"I thought that Big Brother's were supposed to be of a slightly related age to the child?"

"Oh. He's a genius from what Doctor Leonard said. He had all those degrees before twenty one. The doctor has talked to Jack about him and Jack's excited to meet him. You just need to call Doctor Leonard and give him the approval. He wants to make sure you are okay with it."

Aaron nodded and finished up his plate of food. He'd do anything that would mean that Jack never had issues in life after what had happened with Foyet. He'd want to meet this genius who was supposed to help Jack. 

 

 

XxXxXxX

Aaron watched as Jack made the game winning goal. The little boy cheered and took off running towards the gathering of his team in mid field. It was a surprise that Aaron was able to make it to the game. The case that he had been on had taken a turn for the worst but he and the team had been able to make it work to their advantage. In the end, the UnSub had been found along with his latest would be victim, just in time to save him from a horrible death. The only downside was that Aaron had been injured. He'd broke his humerus and was off for at least two weeks. 

The team celebrated and then lined up to shake hands. Aaron looked around at the other parents and found a new face. The young man was standing under the lone tree. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and if it wasn't for the two mothers were who talking to him, Aaron's hackles would have raised. He watched him as he ducked away from the mother's. Aaron knew the pair of them well. Divorced and looking for their next husband. Or piece of meat as Dave called their victims. The team didn't have any new members so Aaron wondered exactly who this young man was attached to. As the kids ran to the coach to talk, the younger man sat down on what looked like a blanket, pulling out a book and started to read. Aaron openly checked him out. No one was paying attention to him. 

"They keep on trying," Greg Salt said as he stepped closer to Aaron. 

"What?"

"The single mothers. They keep trying to get him to at least go on a date with them. Never mind that he told them day one that he is gay. They think that he said it to push them away. The only person I have ever seen him check out is that ref who does those triathlons. He bent over to tie his shoes and the young man's eyes didn't leave his ass for the entire time."

"Who is he with?"

"Oh...you..." Greg said nothing else just pointed. Aaron looked over to see that the team was scattering. He didn't see Jack for a few seconds but when he caught sight of him, Jack was running full tilt at the man on the blanket. He dropped to the ground in front of him and the young man, Doctor Spencer Reid, his mind supplied, Jack's Big Brother. "You never met him?"

"Every time that I am set to something with work comes up. Jessica meets with him regularly."

"Good. I got a little worried there. If you are going to join them I would soon because next is froyo. Jack's going to get him out of here as soon as possible." Greg touched his unhurt shoulder in a gesture of goodbye and then picked up his daughter as she finally made it to him. Jack and Doctor Reid were gathering up al the things that were on the blanket. Everything went into what looked like a picnic basket as well as the blanket when it was folded up. Aaron was within talking distance when he stopped and waited. Doctor Reid was the first to look up, his eyes wary. Aaron wasn't sure that he would recognize him but his face broke into a smile. 

"Jack."

"Yes, Spence?" Jack stopped and looked up at the younger man. Doctor Reid motioned at Aaron with his head and Jack turned. His face split into a large grin and Aaron braced for catching a running back but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

"Gentle. It looks like he got hurt."

"How did you know?" Jack asked. The young boy stopped moving and Doctor Reid released him. 

"He's in his suit jacket but his right arm isn't' in the sleeve. He's using it to try and hide it. I'd say he hurt his arm and it's in a sling."

"Doctor Reid is correct Jack, I broke my arm." Aaron pulled his jacket off and draped it on his leg as he crouched down so he could hug Jack. His son moved to him and hugged him tight but gentle. 

"Did the UnSub hurt you?"

"Yes he did but we caught him and he's in jail."

"Agent Hotchner, I"m glad that you caught the UnSub but since you've been gone a while I'll go ahead and take my leave. Jack have fun with your dad okay?" Doctor Reid said. He leaned down to grab the basket but Jack let go of Aaron and took off for him. 

"No, Spence. You can stay. You haven't got to spend time and get to know dad yet. Please?"

"That's up to your father." "It's fine Jack." Aaron and Doctor Reid said at the same time. The younger man looked up at him with a look on his face that he couldn't place. He wondered if he had a reason for not wanting to spend the day with the two of them.


	5. A Universe of Meetings-"Undercover" {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Series** : A Universe of Meetings  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds,   
> **Year** : Undecided  
>  **Tags** : Undercover, Agent Hotch, Gambler Reid,  
>  **Ratings** : R  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,   
> **Characters** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,   
> **Summary** : Someone is killing high rolling players at a Vegas Casino. Hotch ends up going in undercover.   
> **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence,

Hotch had been undercover for a week before one of the main suspects made it back to the tables. He’d been expecting him back before now. Garcia’s voice in his ear about the information on all those at the table was soothing. Morgan was a bartender but other than that, there was no one else in the building right now. Prentiss and JJ were ‘off’ today as servers. Rossi was at another casino with three other suspects. 

There were currently three suspects in the murders of players at the table with Hotch right now. Two middle aged men who were clean as a whistle but still viable suspects and one who had a few charges but nothing that spoke to murder. Spencer Reid was leaned back in his chair, looking at his cards and smiling. Hotch had seen him play in the weeks leading up to the undercover case but still hadn’t figured out if the kid had any tells. The profile for him was a vague as the profile for the killer they were after. 

Reid was a professional gambler. He moved from city to city in a rotation that only made sense to him. The last three cities he had been in had no murders that could be connected to him but that didn’t make a difference. Hotch knew that he was intelligent. If he was the UNSUB, there could be a lot of bodies in every single city that had a high profile enough gambling center. The way that Reid looked at him though told Hotch that the man was very interested in him, he just wanted sure if it was sexual or professional.

A big event was happening behind closed doors later that night. Hotch had heard whispers but he had no way of getting an invite to the event. Every single victim so far had been a loser at the events that had taken place before. It was the same players every time, outside of those who died. Hotch hoped that if he played enough over the next week, he’d get invited to the next one. If not, the undercover operation was for nothing. 

“Sir,” a waitress said as she handed over a new drink. Hotch looked at it. He hadn’t ordered it. “Enjoy, Sir.”

She was gone before Hotch could say anything. He looked down at the clear drink. It looked like tequila or vodka on the rocks. Under the tumbler though was a chip. It was silver and looked nothing like the chips the facility used. He knew what it was though. It was the invite to tonight’s event. Looking around the table, Hotch took a small sip of the drink. It was water. He nearly stopped his gaze around the table at that. Someone knew he wasn’t drinking. His own glass of whiskey on the rocks was actually tea. His server for the night knew not to give him anything with alcohol in it but the woman who had dropped this off hadn’t been his server. 

One of the three men at the table who were invited to the event knew that he wasn’t drinking. He needed to figure out whom. 

“Sir, I can’t tell who ordered the drink. In fact none of the men at the table have even done a single thing to tell me that they have talked to anyone who isn’t at the table. That means that they ordered it for your beforehand and it was delivered now.

Hotch nodded to let her know that he heard her and looked around the table again. Reid was staring at him now, openly. There was barely disguised lust in his eyes. That answer his question from before. Reid was looking at him sexually. Hotch kept the stare up, not turning away. Reid smiled at him and took a drink of his own drink, slightly saluting him before turning to look back at his cards and the pot in front of him. 

Seven hours later, the game broke up. Hotch had come out ahead but wasn’t the winner by a long shot. Reid had cleaned out every other man at the table. Tonight’s event was going to be stress filled as the men at the table worked to get their money back. 

XxXxXxX

Arriving at exactly the right time at the ballroom, Hotch handed over the chip and entered. The bouncer let him in and shut the door behind him. Hotch didn’t know what to expect but to find Rossi there as well as Morgan bartending was not it. Both nodded at him and gave him looks of shock. Hotch didn’t like it. He didn’t like not having a gun. Most of the suspects were already there, including Reid. 

Hotch moved to the table and found that he was seated in between Rossi and Reid and his position had eyes on every single doorway. He’d been told that once he entered the room, he would be alone. There would be no backup but something else was going on. The last suspect arrived and everyone made their way to the table. 

It was halfway through the game and Hotch shifted his position, his leg brushing something. Carefully, he moved a hand under the table and found a holster there with a gun in it. He knew from the feel that it was a Glock. Shifting again, Hotch found that one was under Rossi’s part of the table as well. 

Hotch profiled every single man at the table and other than Reid, the only one that stood out was the man across from him, Stephen Galldecker. Before last night, Galldecker was the winner of every game played. The victims had been the ones who had before then been the best to beat him. Hotch was worried about the man beside him. If Galldecker lost to him, Reid could very well lose his life that night. 

Watching Reid play was like watching a person with ADD do anything. He seemed to focus on everything all at once and his eyes shifted more than Hotch had noticed before. It was the final hand, down to Reid and Galldecker. Hotch had been out for five rounds and Rossi two before that. 

A hand on his thigh had Hotch jumping slightly. He looked down to see that it was Reid. The hand was caressing his thigh like a lover would. It was subtle but it helped calm Hotch down. He wasn’t going to deny that Reid pushed his buttons. If Reid wasn’t a suspect in the case, Hotch probably would have flirted with him. 

The hand was gone as quickly as it was there and Reid laid down his cards. Galldecker slammed his own cards down and stood up. Reid jumped up as well and that’s when Hotch saw the gun. Grabbing his own gun from under the table, Hotch stood. 

“Drop your weapon! FBI!” 

Rossi had his gun trained on Galldecker and Hotch heard Morgan clearing the bar behind them. The other men at the table scrambled out of the way as quickly as they could. Hotch watched them all.

“You little faggot,” Galldecker spat at Reid as he squeezed the trigger. The sound of three other guns going off were loud in Hotch’s ear. He watched as Reid spun out of the corner of his eye. Galldecker was shot three times all center body mass. Rossi moved quickly and cleared Galldecker. Reid was sitting down in his chair with a hand wrapped around his upper arm.

“It went through and through.” Reid spoke through gritted teeth. Hotch grabbed the scarf that was wrapped around Reid’s neck and used it to staunch the blood flow. “Never thought I would be in a shootout.”

“You’ll be fine.” Hotch kept both his hand on the wound, trying to stop the blood flow. He heard Morgan on the phone getting medics. He wasn’t worried. It would hurt for a while but that would be it. Reid should have no other issues with the shot.

Reid smiled at him and leaned forward. Hotch tried to stop him but Reid’s good hand wrapped around his neck and he was pulled in. Reid pressed his lips to Hotch’s for a few seconds before pulling back.

“Thank you, Agent.”

Hotch only nodded. He didn’t want to think of how nice Reid’s lips felt on his. Reid smiled as he leaned back and closed his eyes. It was only a minute before Hotch was pulled away as EMTs arrived on scene. Hotch walked Reid out into the ambulance before he went back inside.

XxXxXxX

“There was another undercover agency there,” Rossi said as he sat down beside Hotch inside the conference room where the BAU was finishing up everything with the case. “We are not allowed to know who just that he or she is the reason that we all had weapons and got the invite to tonight. We aren’t even sure if it was one of the other seven players in the room.”

“Why are we not being given the identity of the agent?”

“Their case is still ongoing.” Rossi handed over the typed letter with no signature. Hotch read it over. The letter said what Rossi had told him. The words were generalized and hide whatever the intelligence of the writer. 

“We proceed like normal. Have we heard any word on how Reid is doing?”

“LEOs said that he’s doing fine. It was a clean shot. He’ll have no issues. If he hadn’t jerked away from the shot, it would have went through his heart. Ballistics match the other murders. Galldecker will be going away for a while.”

“Wonder if we will ever know about the case?”

XxXxXxX

Hotch entered the BAU bullpen. He was the first to arrive every day. He stopped at was once an empty desk. There was a small stack of files and a messenger bag sitting there. He looked around. He saw the movement in his office. 

“Agent Hotchner,” a familiar voice called out from the office. Hotch watched as Spencer Reid appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in a sweater vest with a dress shirt and a tie, slacks, and a pair of converse with mismatched socks. What drew his gaze though was the gun at his hip. It was a revolver. “Hi.”

“Hello. You have me at a disadvantage.”

“Doctor Spencer Reid. Agent Doctor Spencer Reid.”

“You were the undercover agent.” Hotch watched the smile blossom on Reid’s face.

“Yes. Why don’t we sit? It would be better than talking across the bullpen.” Reid disappeared into the office and Hotch walked up the stairs. Reid was sitting in the chair across the desk, a cup of coffee in his hand. There was a second cup on the desk. Black, the way that Hotch liked it. Hotch took the seat next to him. “I didn’t expect him to blow up and try to kill me in a room full of people.” 

“It’s understandable.”

“No. It’s not.” Reid took a sip of his coffee. “I knew who Agent Rossi was the moment that I saw him. I knew that he had been retired so to be in the field again he had to be back in the BAU. It didn’t take long for me to figure out the rest of the team. Getting the invites wasn’t too hard. No one watched me closely.”

“You were able to get us guns inside that room?”

“I could have gotten everyone in that room had they been working that night. It was my week to set the event up. You picked a good week to play your best hands.”

“So what agency do you work for?”

“At the moment? I don’t have a boss. I am in between units. I left organized crime as was agreed upon when I joined up but my new Unit Chief hasn’t accepted me yet. The undercover operation was supposed to take two years, it ended up taking seven. The Unit Chief that agreed to take me in is no longer with the Unit I want.”

“Not odd for seven years.” Hotch watched Reid’s behavior. The young man was relaxed. 

“No.” Reid leaned over the desk and grabbed a file. Hotch remembered Strauss setting the file on his desk, telling him it was a request for a transfer. All the pieces fit into place.

“You were the prodigy that Gideon wanted brought in. Three doctorates, two BAs. He said that you would be greater than him one day.”

“I’ve got another PhD and two more BAs since then. It’s all in the file. I came in early to talk to you about what happened while we were waiting on the medics.”

Hotch knew what Reid meant. The kiss. Hotch opened the file and read over it. Reid sat in front of him with no signs of nervousness or anything like it. The evaluations since coming out of the operation were good. A PhD in philosophy and two BAs in criminal justice and social psychology. 

“It was decided that using my gambling as a way to pay for degrees was a good cover. No one questioned why a young genius would gamble to get money.”

“I watched you read during a break in a game, can you really read that fast?”

“I can read 20,000 words a minute and have an eidetic memory. I was actually reading slow most of the time to not attract too much attention. I’m sorry I never figured a way to get you a backup weapon.”

“How did you know?” Hotch looked up at Reid.

“When you cross your legs, you never rest where a backup holster would be on your knee. You probably have a small Glock of some kind and the holster rests on your left inner leg. You are left handed but keep your gun on the right to seem more normal. It’s a tactic to confuse the UNSUB when you confront them.”

“You are good.”

“Hotch.” Rossi entered the room and stopped when he took in the sight of Reid sitting there. 

“David Rossi, you remember Spencer Reid.”

“Yes.”

Reid stood up and shook hands with Rossi as the rest of the team stood in the doorway. Every single one of them knew him. Rossi’s eyes were glued to the gun at Reid’s waist. 

“Doctor Reid is the newest member of the team. His undercover case with organized crime ended and he got the pick of jobs he wanted.”

“Hotch?” Morgan asked.

“I was supposed to join the BAU under Gideon when he was in charge but was pulled for organized crime first.” Reid picked up his cup of coffee and took a drink of it. The first real tell that Hotch had ever seen the young man do. He was nervous. He was joining a team that had been a team for a while. Before when he would have entered he would have had Gideon to shore him up. 

“You got us the weapons into the room?” Morgan asked. Reid only nodded. Morgan stepped up and shook hands with him. “Thank you.


	6. Demon's Angel 5-The Healing of Love {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : The Healing of Love  
>  **Series** : Demon's Angel  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds,  
>  **Year** : Season 8 & 9 (Spring 2013 going forward)  
>  **Tags** : Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Angels & Demons, Dark, Angel!Spencer, Demon!Aaron, Wing Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drug Use, Happy Ending, Creepy Demon, Torture, Two Fucked up Beings In Love, Codependent, Torture, Flaying, Murder, OC Death, Aaron IS NOT OKAY!,  
>  **Ratings** : NC-17  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 8/9  
>  **Summary** : Everyone on the BAU team knows that something happened between Aaron and Spencer only Dave knows the truth of the relationship. No one is prepared for a joint Demon & Angel assault on Quantico late one night when it's only the team there. When the smoke clears, Aaron's not sure he's ready to pay the price for saving his friends.  
>  **Words** :  
>  **Notes** :  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence

Completed [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6386515).


	7. Demon's Angel 6-The Origin of Love {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : The Origin of Love  
>  **Series** : Demon's Angel  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : Pre-Show  
>  **Tags** : Dark, Twisted,  
>  **Ratings** : NC-17  
>  **Pairings** : Denei/Nuriel, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Spoilers** : None  
>  **Summary** : The story of how Denei met Nuriel and how they fell in love.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence,

[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952754)!


	8. Here There Be Dragons 10-Shattered {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Shattered  
>  **Series** : Here There Be Dragons  
>  **Fandom** : Criminals Minds  
>  **Year** : 2009 October Season 5  
>  **Tags** : AU: Fantasy, Magic is Known, Hurt/Comfort,  
>  **Ratings** : R  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Jack Hotchner/Henry LaMontagne/OFC,  
>  **Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Jack Hotchner, Derek Morgan, JJ Jareau, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, Jessica Brooks, Will LaMontagne, Henry LaMontagne, Brianna Clayton, Indara,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 5  
>  **Summary** : Life can't ever be normal. Spencer is taken from him and Aaron shows exactly what he'll do to get him back.  
>  **Words** :  
>  **Notes** :  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Torture, Kidnapping,

Completed [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371881)


	9. "Aaron/Spencer/Maeve"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds,  
>  **Year** : Season 8  
>  **Tags** : AU, Maeve Lived, Threesome,  
>  **Ratings** : NC-17  
>  **Pairings** : Spencer Reid/Maeve Donovan, Aaron Hotchner/Maeve Donovan, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Maeve Donovan/Aaron Hotchner,  
>  **Characters** : Spencer Reid, Maeve Donovan, Aaron Hotchner, Jack Hotchner,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 8  
>  **Summary** : In the grand scheme of things, sex wasn't that important. Spencer had Maeve, alive and whole in his arms. Then they both realize that they are attracted to the same person, even though they still love each other.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

Completed [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6731698)


	10. "A/B/O Untitled" {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds,  
>  **Year** : Season 6 (Spring 2011)  
>  **Tags** : Canon Temporary Character Death, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Canon Character Death, MPreg, Angst, Child Loss,  
>  **Ratings** : NC-17  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss/Penelope Garcia, JJ Jareau/Will LaMontagne Jr, past Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner,  
>  **Characters** : Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner  
>  **Spoilers** : Up to Season 7  
>  **Summary** : Aaron and Spencer have both been hiding what they are. Now it's come to bite Aaron in the ass and Spencer's there to help him out.  
>  **Notes** : Goes AU after S6E20 Hanley Waters  
>  **Warnings** : Child Death (Not Jack),

Completed [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10038197)


	11. "Arrested" {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : Season 10  
>  **Tags** : First Time, False Rape Accusation,  
>  **Ratings** : PG-13  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/OFC  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 10  
>  **Summary** : There were the MPD officers with guns trained on him and two detectives. "You are under arrest." One of the detectives stepped closer and Spencer raised his hands.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

Spencer took in a breathe of fresh air as the team exited the restaurant. Morgan and JJ were laughing at a story Rossi was telling. They had finished up a day of paperwork and fled the office as soon as they could. JJ had his bag in hand while he slipped on his light jacket. 

"Spencer Reid?" A voice called out. 

"Yes?" Spencer said as he looked up. There were the MPD officers with guns trained on him and two detectives. 

"You are under arrest." 

One of the detectives stepped closer and Spencer raised his hands. "I am armed. Right front hip. Revolver."

"Do you have a permit for it?"

"It's my service gun. My badge is in my back pocket. What are the charges?" Spencer stayed still while the detective took his gun. 

"Rape."

"RAPE?" Morgan, JJ, Kate, and Garcia screamed at at the same time. Hotch and Rossi held them back. 

"Reid is under my command I need to secure his gun," Hotch said. 

"Who are you?"

"Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner of the FBI's BAU."

"He's a fed?" One of the officer's said. 

"You didn't know that?" Rossi asked. 

"Reid, go with them. Don't say anything. I'll talk to Strauss and then be there as your lawyer. Don't say a word." Hotch stared at Spencer until nodded. 

The detective handed over Spencer's gun to Hotch who handed it to Morgan. JJ kept his bag back and Spencer was happy. He didn't want the MPD going through his things. It was bad enough that he was being handcuffed. He swallowed hard at the feel of the cold metal wrapped around his wrists. He tried not to let the smell of burning fish guts and hearts fill his nose.

"Reid," Hotch's voice was soft and Spencer opened his eyes. He looked at his boss. "You'll be fine." Spencer nodded. Hotch turned to the detective. "Do not handcuff shift his handcuffs to the front. He will have a flashback and will fight you."

"Thank you for telling us," the second detective said as he stepped up to Spencer's other side and started to direct him towards the car. After closing the door, the detectives moved to the front of the unmarked car and slid inside. His rights were read to him and he acknowledged them. 

The first detective was driving. As he pulled onto the road, he turned to the other man. "Feds. I'm not that shocked. They think they can do anything."

"BAU though. Do you really think he did it?"

Spencer turned them out, holding his mouth closed on the statistics of the various forms of law enforcement that turned into UnSubs. It wouldn't help him. 

An hour later Spencer was in an interrogation room, his hands still behind his back. The first detective was the one in the room with him. Waiting for Hotch.

"What's taking him so long?" the detective asked. 

"He's probably having a chat with our Section Chief and discussing whether he can handle the case alone or if he'll need a Bureau lawyer to join with him. Hotch has kept his credentials up for the DC area for this reason."

"Your team get into trouble?"

"We had an UnSub try and pin a murder on at least two different teams members over the years."

"Who were the other people with you?"

"The rest of our team."

The second detective stepped into the room with a file. "Are you SSA Doctor Spencer Reid?"

"Yes."

"DOB October ninth nineteen eighty one?"

"Yes."

There was a look between the two men and Spencer couldn't wholly place it. He didn't know enough about them to figure it out. 

"Do you think you are better than everyone? Kid wonder who gets into the FBI and the best unit there? Do you think that means that you can do whatever you want? Whoever you want?"

"I'll wait for my lawyer."

It continued like that for another half an hour. They asked him question after question without him answering a single one. None were about who he had supposedly raped or even the date. They were trying to wear him down and he didn't care. A knock sounded on the door and Hotch stepped in. Spencer swallowed at the sight. Hotch had changed into one of his court suits. One of the ones that said that he was powerful and better. If he'd been anywhere else, Spencer would have been hard as a rock but the feel of the cuffs on his wrists and being on the other side of the table killed any mood that tried to happen.


	12. "Cheating" {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : Season 2  
>  **Category** : Cheating, Unfaithful Haley, First Time  
>  **Ratings** : PG-13  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 2  
>  **Summary** : Spencer never wanted into his coworkers lives like he was when he caught Haley Hotchner cheating.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

Spencer Reid had never in his life wanted to be elsewhere more than where he was now. Slipping back farther into his seat, Spencer tried to hide himself in shadows. He watched the woman and the man dancing. There was no two ways about it. The woman and the man were in an intimate relationship. The way their bodies brushed and seemed to heighten what they were feeling. 

An hour later, the couple was in a booth across the room but Spencer could see them. They were practically having sex. Spencer opened his phone and dialed.

“Hey, Pretty Boy, what do you need?”

“What do you do if a friend’s wife is seen with another man? Nearly having sex in a bar?” Spencer had no clue of the social aspects needed to handle this the right way.

“Reid? Where are you?”

“At the bar you took me to last week. I really liked their local beer and I came back to enjoy it.”

“Stay there. I am two blocks away. Just stay there.”

Ten minutes later, Morgan entered the bar and slipped over to where Spencer was. He was wearing a hat and wasn’t dressed like he normally did. Spencer had shifted to where he could only watch the couple in the mirror. 

“What’s going on, Reid?” 

Spencer pointed at the couple across the way. Right now the woman was leaning over the male and her face was hidden. Morgan watched for several minutes before she finally shifted around. As soon as her face was visible, Morgan turned his head. 

“Shit,” was the only thing that Morgan said. He reached over and drained Spencer’s beer before settling much in the same position that Spencer was sitting. He did snap a few pictures though. 

“What do we do?” Spencer asked as he watched Haley Hotchner nearly have sex with a man who was not Aaron Hotchner in the bar.

XxXxXxX

Aaron Hotchner arrived for work early. He had been gone on a custodial over the weekend and had found Haley had taken Jack to her parents for the weekend. He was usually the first to arrive on Monday. Instead he found both Morgan and Reid sitting at Reid’s desk. Their posture told him that they were nervous. He stopped to watch them. Neither had noticed him. Reid was looking at a photo while Morgan talked in a low voice, Hotch couldn’t hear them at all.

Both agents were more nervous than Hotch had ever seen them. It wasn’t a case, there was only photos and no files. Whatever it was, it was personal but personal for which agent.

“Hotch,” Reid’s voice carried over the bullpen. Morgan shifted and stood up, the pictures in Reid’s hands were put down, face down. Hotch strode across the bullpen. As he neared he saw that neither man had gotten much sleep over the weekend. 

“Reid, Morgan, what can I do for you?” Hotch looked down at the photos and Reid’s hand moved to cover the photos. “Reid…”

“Sir, I…” Reid stopped and bowed his head. He hadn’t called Hotch ‘Sir’ in years. It had taken a month to get the young man to call him Hotch after he had joined the team. He hadn’t slipped back in years. Reid looked up and looked to the office. “Can we talk in your office?”

“Sure.” Hotch turned and moved first, knowing that it would give Reid some confidence to not have to walk in front of him. Putting up his case, Hotch didn’t sit down instead he stood on the front side of his desk. Morgan entered first but Reid was carrying the photos. Reid shut the door as soon as he entered. Morgan sat down but Reid stayed standing. 

Reid said nothing he moved over and handed over the pictures. The first image was that of a bar. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be looking at but then he saw it. There was a couple in a booth. It was an intimate position between the two. As Hotch pulled the top photo off, Reid turned to move to the book shelves on the far side of the room. Hotch zeroed in on the face of the woman. He flipped through the rest of the photos. There was no room for error. It was Haley in the photo, with another man. 

“Morgan?”

“It was Friday at a bar I took Reid to the week before. He liked the beer. He called and asked what to do when one saw a friend’s wife out with someone who was not the friend. I snapped the pictures.”

“I know it wasn’t Reid’s phone. I don’t think his phone has a camera.”

Reid let out a small laugh but didn’t turn away.

“Haley and I had Jack to try and save the marriage. I never thought she…Thank you.”

“Not what I was expecting.” 

Hotch knew what Morgan was expecting. Anger at them for seeing it. For snapping pictures. Anger at them for seeing his life not perfect. That anger was long gone. The birth of Jack had taken that anger away. He was the only thing that mattered anymore.

“Can I keep these?” Hotch held up the pictures and Morgan nodded.


	13. "Daddy Reid" {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : Season 9  
>  **Tags** : Secret Child,  
>  **Ratings** : PG-13  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up through Season 9  
>  **Summary** : When LAPD Captain Kim arrives at the BAU with a case, Spencer's life is turned upside down.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : Minor Character Death,

"Captain Kim." Aaron greeted the man as he entered the round table room. The entire team had filed in just moments before the captain had arrived. 

"Agent Hotchner. Thank you for assembling so quickly. I know that it's rare that someone comes and pitches a case to you guys but my reason for coming is two fold." Kim passed out folders to everyone on the team. "This case is a bit different."

Aaron took a seat beside Reid, watching as Reid opened the folder. His eyes scanned down the page quickly, long before Aaron even had the first sentence read.

"So the victim is a Jane Doe?" Blake asked. 

"Just finish reading please."

Reid flipped through the pictures quickly, getting to the last one and then in rare show he flipped back to the second to last. His pointer finger fell on the tattoo. Aaron wasn't even trying to act like he was reading his file anymore, the genius had gone stiff in his seat. He flipped back to the first page and then looked up at Kim.

"Where is she?"

"Section Chief Cruz has her in the bullpen." Kim opened the door and Reid was up in a flash. Morgan was on his feet, following him quickly. "Adaline Archer. Daughter of the victim, Lila Archer."

Aaron looked at the officer as the cry of "Daddy!" rang out through the office. That had the team moving. Aaron was the first out the door. Morgan was still on the stairs but Reid was standing by his desk with a young girl in his arms. She looked to be about five years old. 

"What the hell?" Morgan asked out loud. Reid didn't react. He just stood there holding the little girl and rocking her back and forth. Murmuring wafted up to Aaron's ears. Nonsense meant to calm the little girl. 

"Lawyer came to me on his own with a letter. Lila trusted me with getting Miss Ada to Doctor Reid here in Quantico," Kim said as he came to stand beside Aaron just outside the room. "I was a little shocked when the name of the father was revealed to me."

"Yeah, shocked is a good word," Dave said. 

"You don't even know the whole of the story," JJ said. Dave turned to look at her. "Gideon and Reid were giving a lecture to the LAPD when a case came up that then Detective Kim asked for Gideon's help on. While Reid was in LA he met Lila Archer. The case ended up being about her. They kept in contact for a while after the case but he stopped talking about her not long after Georgia. I didn't know he was talking to her again."

"Having a kid with someone is a little more than talking," Dave said as he looked at Reid again. 

"Where my Boy Genius?" Garcia called as she ran into the bullpen. She stopped short when she saw Reid, who turned to look at her. "Oh."

"Ada, remember me telling you about Aunt Penny?" The little girl in Reid's arms just nodded. "This is her. Why don't you go with her while I talk to Captain Kim?"

Reid set down Adaline and she was off, only stopping when she connected with Garcia's leg. 

"Come on Miss Ada. I have those pictures I've been meaning to send you in my office. We can laugh at your dad while he's in here working."

A giggle from Adaline and then the two girls were both out of sight. Reid finally turned to look at his team. 

"Why don't we take this in the room?" Aaron asked as he waved the team that was standing at the rail inside. Once everyone of them was inside, he pulled the door shut so that he could talk to Reid alone for a few seconds. "Reid?"

"I'll stay here if you want but I am going to help on this case."

"No, Reid." Aaron stopped and closed his eyes for a second. "I want to make sure that you know what's going to happen in there."

"The team is going to spend an hour yelling at me and making me feel bad for hiding this before we focus on the case because you've had enough and want to give me space?" 

That stopped Aaron. He knew that Reid had gotten better at social interactions but this was different. He could only respond by opening the door and waving the genius inside.


	14. "FM" {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : Season 5 (2010)  
>  **Tags** : Angst  
>  **Ratings** : PG-13  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 5  
>  **Summary** : There was ways to mess up and then there is fucking up.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

Aaron sighed as he entered the emergency room. He was directed back to the room where Jack was and stopped dead when he opened the door found Jack and Jessica there. Where was Spencer? Dread started to fill his stomach and heart. 

"He's fine, Aaron. Simple fracture to his arm right near the wrist. Exactly like Spencer said." There was nothing in her voice condemning him. Spencer hadn't told. He didn't expect him to. Spencer didn't tell personal things. 

"Where is Spencer?" Aaron asked, ashamed of how angry he had got. The words he'd spat were still ringing in his ears. 

"He said he was going to go home." That time told him that she knew something was wrong, given Spencer had stayed with Jack at the hospital after Haley's death. And the boy had been fine then. 

Aaron stepped up to his son who was lying back on the bed. Aaron could see how swollen his head was from the impact of his head on the stairs and he could see a missed patch of blood in his hair. His arm was wrapped in a splint to be casted later. Jack was asleep, probably emotionally exhausted from the day.

"I've seen Spencer in an array of moods since I met him at the funeral," Jessica said as he hand caressed Jack's unbroken arm. "Sad, happy, and everything in between. Today though was...I couldn't tell what his emotion was. If I were honest with myself it was a complete lack of emotion. Like he'd shut down."

"I was not the nicest on the phone," Aaron admitted. 

"What do you mean?"

"If he had told me in person what happened with Jack, he'd never want to be around me again. I don't blame him if he doesn't based just on what I said." Aaron was already planning to talk to a therapist. He never wanted to hear that dead voice Spencer had spoke in when he was talking to outside of a case. He knew Spencer was mad. But Spencer didn't talk to people when he mad. He analyzed his own Amber first then what caused it and only when he was calm did he confront it. Aaron it was a learned trait from dealing with his mother. 

"Aaron." Jessica looked upset but Aaron wasn't going to tell her what he said. 

"No. Jessica. Don't. I know what I said and I am not repeating it to where Jack can hear, if he didn't hear me yelling over the phone." Aaron had never thought that would be him. That he would or even could say things like that to someone he loved. He could only chalk it up to fear. He'd just lost Haley and Jack had been gone from him. It was no excuse. He had had a lot of making up to do. He needed to beg Spencer's forgiveness. He'd understand though if the younger man was packing his things to leave.

"He didn't want Spencer to leave but he said that he would be back." Jessica hadn't balked at finding out the night of the funeral that Spencer was living with him. They had been dating since the day he had signed the divorce papers. He'd been truthful with the younger man, he hadn't thought he was going to get what he wanted. 

Aaron hadn't been in love with Haley for a while but he had been willing to stay with her for Jack's sake. He hadn't minded that she was cheating on him. He took his vows serious but could understand that she needed someone. Spencer had come to him after the rest of the team refused to tell him what the kissing song meant. Aaron hadn't been shocked he didn't know it. Spencer had jumped six grades, right through when his peers would have been singing that song. 

They had ended getting dinner after he signed the papers. That had turned into a night cap inside Spencer's apartment. Which turned into making out on the couch. It was slow after that. Aaron had learned that the team's view of the genius was very skewed and that academics had interesting takes on sex and stress relief. He was fairly certain that other than Dave, Spencer had the most interesting college experience. 

Moving in together came after Spencer had been shot and Aaron stabbed. Between the two of them, had taken off each other in the aftermath of Foyet. Aaron had almost grounded him when he found out that he'd lied about being cleared to fly but Spencer that he would stay at the station and be better than Aaron had been in the aftermath of the New York bombing. There was the unspoken that of Foyet well. That didn't want to be so from the team while injured. Foyet hadn't realized Spencer was to Aaron or he hadn't cared. When Spencer could handle the stairs to his apartment again, Aaron hadn't wanted him to leave. Then Haley died and Spencer just never left. He sublet his place to a grad student and put his books in storage until bookshelves had been bought fit them in Aaron's office. Jack had liked having Spencer there in the aftermath of his mother dying. The permanent change of address had only raised a single eye from Strauss but when she saw how attached Jack was to Spencer, she only told him he was a wonderful father. 

Jack twitched on the bed and Aaron smiled as he opened his eyes. He looked away, his eyes looking for Spencer. "Is Spencer not back yet?" 

Aaron reached for Jack but the boy moved away from him, protecting his broken arm. Jessica's eyes went wide but she didn't say anything. Aaron knew then that Jack had heard him. He'd already figured out what to do. Jack would be better at home. 

"How about I have Aunt Jessica call Spencer? He can take you home." Aaron smiled his softest at Jack and took a step back. To give the boy room. 

"Where will you go?" Jack asked eyeing him like a scared animal would a predator. That look should never be on his face. He'd never wanted to think that he could put that look on a kid's face. 

"I'll go stay with Uncle Dave until Spencer lets me come back home. Aunt Jessica can sign your papers while I home and get my things."

"You weren't nice to Spencer."

"No. I wasn't. I'll apologize to him he's ready. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Spencer told me not to run on the steps. That they were wet and slick."

"I know." Aaron wasn't sure how the team was going to take Spencer being gone for a day or so. They would want know why Aaron wasn't taking time off as well. They had all known about them from the moment Aaron and Spencer had decided it was probably forever thing. The only eye that been batted was at Aaron's sexuality and making sure he wasn't having a midlife crisis and was going to hurt Spencer when he came back to himself. 

"I don't like you right now."

"I don't like myself." Aaron nodded at Jessica and she pulled out her phone. 

"Spencer?" Jessica asked. There was a frown on her face. "Where are you?" The look on her face darkened. "Aaron would like you to come back. He's going to go home and pack to stay Dave's and you and Jack are going to go home." She smiled and nodded even though he couldn't see. "Yes. Calm." Her eyes moved to Jack. "Wary. I can sign the paperwork. He just wants to make sure you aren't going run into one another at home. I'll tell him. See you soon."

Jessica hung up and looked Jack. "He's at the gym. He's going to shower and then be back, Jack. He said that he's more than willing to go to a hotel."

"Jack will rest better at home. Just let me know when he has appointments. You or I can take him." Aaron turned to Jack. "Can I give you a goodnight kiss?"

Jack eyed him for a second before nodding.


	15. "FML" {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : Season 10 (2015)  
>  **Tags** : Angst, Hurt/Comfort,  
>  **Ratings** : PG-13  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Past Spencer Reid/Emily Prentiss,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 10  
>  **Summary** : Family was a word that Aaron used for him and Spencer and Jack, just never to Spencer's face and the one time that he had to prove it, he messed up.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

Completed [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9651194)


	16. Genius Attraction {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : Season 10 (Summer 2015)  
>  **Category** : Re-Established Relationship,  
>  **Ratings** : PG-13  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 10  
>  **Summary** : Aaron knew his son read at a high level for his age. He hadn't expected this.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

Aaron had always considered himself intelligent. Haley had been intelligent as well. He knew that Jack read at several grade levels above his actual age but he hadn't thought much of it. It just meant harder books. He wasn't ready for this at all. Jack was turning ten in October and he hadn't hit the attitude yet where Aaron felt he needed to check his room for things. 

Jack though needed a new mattress so while Jessica had Jack away for a few days visiting the extended family with her father, Aaron had figured it was a perfect time. A new mattress, new sheets, new pillows. Jack would be happy. What he had found under the bed though was something that surprised the profiler a great deal.

Science texts, math texts, all at a high school level. He wouldn't have thought anything of it except that the books were well used and stuffed with papers with equations and all in Jack's handwriting. What Aaron remembered of science and math, Jack was doing it correctly. Without even really thinking, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

 _Can you come to my house? I need to talk to you._ He knew that it could take a while so he pocketed the phone and picked up all the books in Jack's room and took them to the dining room. He separated them into four piles. Math books, science books, fiction books, and books that Aaron knew were on his age level. 

The chime from his phone surprised him when he was making the fourth trip from the room. He looked at his phone. _Twenty minutes away. I was on the subway going home. Can my ice cream stay in your freezer while we talk?_ Aaron laughed.

_Yes._

There was no reply but Aaron didn't expect there to be. Reid rarely ever texted back after his questions were answered. While the rest of the team seemed to think that he was a technophobe, Aaron had figured out what the actual cause was. He'd watched Reid look at things on a computer and then compared it to reading on paper. He was so much faster on paper and he knew that tablets wouldn't be able to keep up with his speed. The team also seemed to forget that his science degrees, there was no way he escaped Cal-Tech without a very big working knowledge of computers and how they worked. 

Moving into the kitchen, Aaron grabbed the container of coffee that was in the back of his cabinet and started a pot. He also looked at his sugar shaker and refilled it. He grabbed the mug that he'd found for the younger man at little shop in a local mall. Reid hadn't been over since he'd bought it. He set the mug down by the coffee pot and sugar and moved back to the dining room. He looked at the books. There was still at least one more stack in the room. He moved back to grab them. 

Aaron was standing looking at the books when the doorbell rang. As soon as he opened the door, Reid handed off a bag and Aaron recognized it. It was from Jeni's. There was probably several tubs of their espresso ice cream in it. Aaron popped into the kitchen to put them up. 

"Want a cup?"

"Sure. What do you need, Hotch?" Reid followed him into the kitchen and Aaron got to watch his eyes when he saw the cup. "Where did you get that?"

"My little secret." Aaron handed over the cup, prepared just how Spencer liked it. The look he got for that sent a shiver down his back. It had been five years since their relationship had ended. Since Aaron had ended it and just in the past two years had their friendship had really come back. "Go look at the math books on the table."

"Okay." Spencer gave him a weird look and then moved into the dining room. He picked up the top math book and started looking through it. "Does this have to do with a case?"

"No."

Spencer picked up book after book, flipping through each page inside as well as looking at the paper. "Self taught. The handwriting is young though. Younger than the high school level the work...Jack?" The genius looked at him with wide shocked eyes as he took in the rest of the table. The science books, the fiction books, and then finally Jack's age level stack of things. 

"I found them hidden under the bed and stuffed around in weird places."

"We've discussed his reading level before but Hotch this..." Spencer held up a stack of papers from one of the science books. "Where is Jack?"

"With Jessica on a trip to see some the extended Brooks family with her father. I was swapping out his mattress with a new one."

"When is he due back?"

"Tomorrow." 

Aaron watched as Spencer nodded to tell him that he heard but he was thinking. A quick text was shot off and a reply came a moment later and Spencer went right back to thinking. 

"What do you want to do?"


	17. Indisposed {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Indisposed  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : Season 6/7  
>  **Tags** : Cancer, Brain Tumor, Sick!Spencer, Established Relationship, Angst,  
>  **Ratings** :  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up through Season 7  
>  **Summary** : JJ thinks that it's grief. Morgan is too pissed at Doyle over Prentiss's death to see it and Garcia is too worried about him. Rossi's worried about Hotch and Hotch. Hotch is too worried about keeping up the lie of Prentiss's death around his boyfriend. Too bad none of them saw how sick Reid was getting.  
>  **Notes** : Set after Emily’s ‘Death’ and before JJ's return to the team. Hotch never went overseas.  
>  **Warnings** : None

Completed [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7350175)!


	18. "Kid!Spencer" {Gen}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Series** : Fucking Probably  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : Season 10 (2015)  
>  **Tags** : Kid Fic, Kid!Spencer,  
>  **Ratings** : R  
>  **Pairings** : Gen  
>  **Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Kate Callahan,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 10  
>  **Summary** : Aaron knew those eyes. He'd seen them on himself so much as a child. When he'd look in the mirror to remind himself why he was doing it. To see them on ten year old Spencer Reid was heartbreaking.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Minor Character Death,

Aaron ran into the house with his heart in this throat. His phone call with Kate had been cut off by the sound of the door to the house breaking in. He'd been jostled and it fell, breaking into many pieces none of which could be put back together. He had two options take the time to get a hold of the team or get to Kate. He was closest and he needed to get to her. Visions of Foyet had been running through his brain. The front door had been open from where the UnSub had broke it down. Kate had been in labor when she'd called him medics were on their way but she was alone. 

Kate going into labor had pushed up the UnSub's timetable. She was three weeks early. Aaron rounded into the living room to see Kate lying on the ground, propped against the couch. She was covered with a blanket and beside her was Spencer. LIttle Spencer from next door. In his arms was the baby, wrapped in a towel. Kate had her cell phone up to her ear and she was looking up at Aaron. 

"No, Morgan. I'm fine. Hotch just got here and EMTs are just behind. Don't wreck!" Kate hung up the phone and looked at Spencer. The little boy was wholly focused on the baby. He could see that the cord had been cut and the baby was settled. Spencer was covered in blood. It wasn't smears from helping with the birth, those were there but there was also spray. Spray like he'd been around someone who was shot. "Spencer, give me your little namesake and go and get the gun for Hotch, please."

"Okay." Spencer handed over the baby and moved over to where Aaron could see the UnSub. Dead from a gunshot wound to the neck. On the other end of the couch on the armrest was Kate's gun. It had it's safety on and Spencer picked it up carefully. He carried it over to Aaron, handing it over.

"I was in a contraction when Bryants entered. I had my gun on the end table and he never saw Spencer."

"I picked up the gun, flicked the safety off and fired."

Aaron looked at Kate and she nodded. She had her son, Spencer, tucked to her chest. Aaron was fairly certain that she was breastfeeding him. He looked away from her and back at Spencer as he heard the squeal of tires. That meant Morgan had arrived. 

"Father used to take me to the gun range before he left, hoping that I would turn into a good boy. That it would turn me into a man." 

"Spencer, where is your mother?" Aaron asked, point blank. The three weeks that the BAU had been in Vegas and that he'd been living in this house, next door to ten year old Spencer, he'd ignored what he knew was a bad situation. 

"At home."

"And your father?"

"At home."

Morgan and JJ came running into the living room, their guns weren't drawn but they looked really worried. 

"JJ, Morgan, take care of Kate. I need to talk to Mrs. Reid." Aaron settled a hand on Spencer's shoulder and when Morgan held out an evidence bag for the gun, he dropped it in it. As soon as they stepped outside, Spencer's whole body went stiff and it was like pushing a board in front of him. When they stopped in front of the door, Spencer didn't reach out to take the doorknob. Aaron had to reach around him to do it. 

Aaron had seen Mrs. Reid once. One day when it looked like they had just gotten back from shopping but Mr. Reid was nowhere to be found. Aaron had asked about him as part of the case and had cleared him as a suspect when Morgan and Garcia had both confirmed him as not even in town for the first and last murders. Yet he never seemed to come home. 

"Who are you?" a woman screamed and Aaron had to duck. He pulled Spencer into the shield of his body and presented his back to the lady who wielded a frying pan at his back. He waited for the pan to connect before he reached out and grabbed wrist, spinning so that she couldn't hurt Spencer and then tucking her arm behind her back. He grabbed her other flailing hand and jerked it behind her back as well. He secured one of his hands around both her wrists while he grabbed his cuffs from his pocket and worked on getting them on her. It wasn't until he saw Spencer shuffling on his knees towards her that he realized it was Mrs. Reid. 

"Mom, you have to calm down. Agent Hotchner..."

"AGENT! You let a government man in here, Spencer? Do you want him to take you away? DO you want HIM TO TAKE ME AWAY!"

"Mom!" Spencer yelled back and Aaron just stared. Spencer's face and body language were showcasing fear but his eyes. Aaron knew those eyes. He'd seen them on himself so much as a child. When he'd look in the mirror to remind himself why he was doing it. 

"Spencer where is your father?" Aaron asked, finally getting Spencer to look up at him. Mrs. Reid was still screaming but Aaron just talked over her. 

"At home," Spencer yelled back. 

"He's not here."

"I never said he was at my home. He left six months ago."

"He left you with your mother?" Aaron didn't need to say the word sick. There was obviously something wrong with her. Aaron was pretty sure she had some form of schizophrenia. The sound of footsteps on the floor told Aaron that someone was there. he looked up to see Dave there. "Dave, take Mrs. Reid please."

Mrs. Reid was spitting insult and threats if anything happened to Spencer or to herself. Dave took her and handed over his phone with a sad smile. Aaron dialed Garcia and set her on tracking down William Reid because he needed answers. 

"What are you doing Aaron?"

"Spencer is a witness to an attack on a Federal Agent as well as the fact that he shot and killed a man. I'm taking him into emergency custody."


	19. "Kidnapped" {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds,  
>  **Year** : Season 8  
>  **Tags** : Angst, Kidnapping,  
>  **Ratings** : R  
>  **Pairings** : Spencer Reid/Maeve Donovan, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 8  
>  **Summary** : It’s been three months since the death of Maeve and since Diane kidnapped Reid. Months of searching haven’t turned up a single lead. It’s like the pair disappeared in the night.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

Hotch entered Quantico at five am like he did every morning since Reid had been taken. The guard was the same guard that worked the weekday night shifts for years and was used to the quirks of the BAU team.

“No, one else but the late shift in the building, Agent Hotchner,” Bob said.

Looking at the guard, Hotch wondered why the guard was telling him that. 

“At about two am, a young man entered the building, wishing to speak with you. I asked him to wait over there.” Bob pointed to an area past the security devices but not actually into the building too far. It was a little out of the normal for someone to be waiting there. Hotch finally found the person. He was tucked into a chair in a corner, using the wall to lean on. His knees were tucked to his chest and his head resting on his knees. His face was hidden by the hood of the hoodie he was wearing. “I suspect that no one else will be arriving for a while but I think that it might be best to wait to talk to him until you get to your office. Let him lead.”

Now Hotch was worried. Why was Bob worried about people seeing? Cameras. Hotch nodded at Bob and moved over to the man. He cleared his throat and the person barely reacted. Hotch was worried because the man didn’t turn his face up. Bob obviously didn’t see him as a threat and had surely ran a check but there was still the worry about who this young man really was. 

“We can go to my office and talk.”

Unfolding from the chair the young man stood at Hotch’s own height. He hadn’t looked that big before. The clothes he was wearing looked new but didn’t fit. Like the man had bought the size he used to wear, forgetting that he had lost weight. Hotch was surprised when the young man led him right to the BAU bullpen. Reaching out to the door, Hotch saw the bandage that wrapped around the young man’s wrist. There was blood peeking through like the wound was fresh.

As soon as the two of them stepped inside the office and Hotch shut the door in case the others came in early, he was enveloped in a hug. Hotch tried not to react and throw the young man off. The man hugging him started to cry and Hotch didn’t know what to do. Then a smell permeated his nose. Hotch wrapped his arms tight and just held on. He cupped the back of the man’s head and started to make nonsense noises.

“You’re safe. I have you. You’re safe.” Hotch moved them back to the small couch in the office and the man sat down as soon as his calves touched it. As Hotch sat down he pushed the hood back and was rewarded with the face of Spencer Reid. He pulled Spencer back in close and held on. Spencer moved into his side and just seemed to collapse. 

Ten minutes later, Hotch figured out he was asleep. He wasn’t going to move because the look of Spencer’s face told him that he hadn’t slept well. He wanted to know everything. How he had escaped? How he had got back to DC? Why hadn’t he called? It was going to have to wait though. Wait until the younger man woke up. Hotch maneuvered his phone from his pocket and sent out a mass text to the team, getting them in the BAU early. 

The team arrived at almost the same time nearly an hour later.

“Damn metal detector broke on us,” Morgan said as he opened the door to Hotch’s office. As soon as the team saw the man on Hotch’s chest they quieted down. Spencer had turned his face so that it wasn’t visible at all. “Do we have a case?”

“No.”

Hotch took in the faces of the entire team. All of them looked ragged but none of them himself included had been able to rest and relax since Spencer had gone missing. 

“Then who is that?” Blake asked as she finally got into the office. 

Spencer shifted and one of his arms dropped, his sleeve pushed up and Hotch could see that the bandage had fallen off. The evidence of being shackled for a long period of time was evident on his wrist.

“I arrived this morning to him waiting on me. Bob pushed him through but didn’t let him go too far out of sight. I’m sure that Bob ‘broke’ the machines so that the whole of you…”

Spencer started to shift and Hotch could hear the start of a keen coming from him. Nightmare. Before Hotch could do a thing, Spencer rolled off his lap and down to the floor. As soon as he hit, he started scrambling to get his back to a wall. His eyes were searching the room was he wasn’t seeing a thing. 

“Spence,” JJ said as she took a step forward. Spencer keened louder. 

“He’s been in the hands of a woman, Jayje,” Hotch spoke. He put out a hand. “He’s not said a thing yet. I don’t know what is going on. Bob had to have talked to him. Let’s just give him space.”

“Hotch?” Spencer asked as his eyes cleared and he focused on Hotch. “Hotch.” Spencer was moving again and was in Hotch’s arms. A few seconds and then he was hugging Rossi. He moved from person to person, hugging JJ last and the longest. 

Hotch’s office phone rang and he moved to answer it.

“Hotchner.”

“Agent Hotchner, this is Chief Alice Horton of the Georgia State Police.”

“How can I help you ma’am?” Hotch didn’t want this to be a case. There was no way the team was going to leave on a case right now and he didn’t want to force them. Other than Hotch’s name, Spencer hadn’t said a single word.

“I was called out to a house because coworkers hadn’t seen a lady by the name of Mary Snider in days. Calls to the house were unanswered and so weren’t visits. Her car was in the drive. We entered the house where a room to room inspection turned up nothing, till we got to the basement. We found a man changed to the wall with wrist chains and the body of Miss Snider dead from suffocation by the chains.”

“Yes?” Hotch asked.

“We ruled the death on scene a case of self-defense. The young man was taken to a local doctor to be checked out. He stole clothes and slipped away.”

“You are thinking that it wasn’t a case of cut and dry self-defense?”

“No, Sir. I think the young man killed her to save his own life. We ran the prints of the woman and your name popped up on the file. I have in my custody the body of Diane Turner.”

Hotch looked at Spencer who hadn’t left the arms of JJ yet. 

“I am sorry to report that Agent Reid escaped our custody.”

“Thank you, Chief. I’ll put your mind at rest. Agent Reid showed up at Quantico early this morning.”

“Thank God. Is he doing fine?”

“He seems to be happy to be back among his family.”

“Good. I’ve locked the scene down and I figure that your team will want to process it.”

“Yes. I’ll send a few agents down within the day.” Setting the phone back down, Hotch looked at the betrayed faces of the team.

“Hotch…” Morgan looked between Spencer and Hotch.

“I killed her,” Spencer whispered. 

Hotch didn’t know how to respond to that statement. “Georgia State Police have the house where Reid was being held on lockdown. I would like you and Rossi to go and process it and figure out what went on there. Reid, who do you want to take your statement.”

“Statement?”

“Reid killed Turner and the state police have ruled it self-defense. We know though that the Bureau will need more than that.”

XxXxXxX

A week of leave for the team and a month for Spencer meant that Spencer had time to hole up in his house, refusing to leave. Hotch climbed the steps and found the baskets. He knew that Garcia had dropped them off and he knew that JJ and Garcia had been the only ones to get any kind of answer from the young man. 

Hotch knocked on the door and was surprised when the door was swung open. Spencer was standing there in a robe. His hair was disheveled and he hadn’t shaved in a day or so. He looked down at the baskets and leaned to grab one. He turned and move into the apartment. Hotch grabbed two and set them inside the apartment and grabbed the last ones and carried them inside. Hotch shut the door and resisted the urge to turn on a light. 

There were books scattered all over the floor. Spencer set his basket down on the coffee table and then sat himself down on the couch. The only other spot to sit in the room was the other end of the couch. Hotch sat down and waited. Spencer tucked his feet up and wrapped his arms around his legs. 

“It’s the first time that you’ve come here.” Spencer looked at him, resting his head on his knees.

“I wanted to give you time. Your final meeting to be approved to come back.”

“You want to make sure that I am fine coming back after my kidnapping.”

“Spencer, we both know that you can talk circles around the psychologist and I just want to make sure that you are fine.”

“I loved Maeve. She and I were good together. You came to me, after Beth went to New York. After you weren’t sure that you could do it and do you remember what you asked of me?” Spencer shifted slightly so that he was facing Hotch more.

“I remember.”

“When Diane had me chained down there. She came down every single day and asked me the same question over and over. She wanted to know if I loved her yet. Every single day I told her no. Every night I dreamed. Maeve came and visited me and talked to me. I got my closure with her. I got through the worst of it and while I craved, I wasn’t able to do anything about it. Sleep was my only solace.”

“But?” Hotch could hear the word hanging at the end of his statement.

“I know that it wasn’t Maeve I was talking to. I was working through it all in my mind in the best way my mind thought that I should. The final five days before I killed her, I wasn’t dreaming of Maeve anymore.”

“Who were you dreaming of?”

“I know that there is nothing wrong with…I just never cared about anything except getting along with someone. The brain is more what draws me in. I loved Maeve but I don’t think she was the love of my life. I would have been happy with her though.”

Hotch caught his breath but didn’t move.


	20. "Sharing a Bed" {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : Season 7  
>  **Category** : Trope Bingo, Sharing a Bed, First Time,  
>  **Ratings** : NC-17  
>  **Pairings** : Hotch/Reid,  
>  **Spoilers** : Goes AU before The Bittersweet Science  
>  **Summary** : It started off innocent on both sides. Now it's pretty much not.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

The First Time  
Aaron wasn’t sure what was going on when he woke up with a body under him. A quick look before moving and he knew it was Reid. He wasn’t sure why Reid was in his bed but he wasn’t going to freak out and scare him. He looked over at the other bed and saw that the covers were flipped like Reid had got out of bed to do something and just hadn’t gone back. 

They had been case was one week and they were no closer to finding the UnSub last night than they had been when they arrived. A strategic decision on Aaron’s part meant sending the team to the hotels to get a full night sleep. Tomorrow they would work with fresh and rested eyes and try and find the UnSub. 

Aaron remembered that Reid had dropped off to sleep before him, dead to the world while reading a book. The book was on the floor, like it had fallen. Aaron shifted back away from his team member but the younger man just shifted with him, burrowing in like he wanted the warmth. A glance at the clock on the wall said that they still had a few more hours of sleeping to get before they had to be awake so Aaron settled down again. He was shocked though when Reid grabbed his arm and draped it around his own body. A hum of pleasure slipped out of the sleeping man and Aaron smiled. 

The Spencer Reid that had joined the team years before would never have allowed the touch. He obviously thought that Aaron was someone else. 

When he woke up hours later as his alarm went off, he found his bed empty of Reid. In fact the young man wasn’t in the room at all. Aaron let it slide. He wasn’t going to press the issue with the young genius. 

The Second Time  
The smell of cinnamon and coconut filled Aaron’s nose and he burrowed closer to it. Something tickled his nose and he opened his eyes, seeing hair. He almost freaked out until he remembered that he had locked the door and there was no way that he and Reid had slept through someone breaking in. It had to be Reid in his bed again. What he was worried about was the fact that this was the second time that the genius had snuck into his bed without him knowing. 

Reid had been asleep first again that night. It had been two months since the last time he had woke with him in his bed but they hadn’t had to share a room since then either. Last time Reid had shared with Morgan. Aaron was tempted to ask the other man about it but wouldn’t. He didn’t want to make Reid feel weird if he didn’t do it with Morgan. It had been a while he’d shared a bed with anyone so the fact that Reid slipped in and out without waking him was a little scary.

His arm was being used for a pillow this time and he wasn’t draped over the other man as much, this time it was closer to cuddling than anything else. 

The lure of the warm body pulled him back to sleep. When he woke again hours later, the other evidence that Reid had been in his bed was the smell of cinnamon and coconut that lingered on his arm. 

The Fifth Time  
Waking up with Reid in his bed was becoming a habit. This time was different than the rest because the young man was actually facing him. His head was pillowed on Aaron’s outstretched arm like nearly every time before but he was curled into the older man’s chest. Aaron was on his side and had his other arm draped over the younger man. 

There were tear tracks on Reid’s face. It’s what had woken Aaron up this time. The tear marks were fresh and the snuffling sounds the younger man was making had been enough to wake him up. Aaron pulled the blanket up higher on the both of them to where just the top half of Reid’s head was visible and he tucked Reid in closer to his body. Rubbing his hand up and down Reid’s back, the younger man settled down quickly. 

An hour later, the younger man started to move around. Aaron thought for a few seconds that he was in a dream or a nightmare but when he stretched, he knew he was waking up. Aaron closed his eyes and tried to pretend to sleep.


	21. "Super Hero/Super Villain" {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Series** : ?  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : 2015  
>  **Tags** : Super Hero!Hotch, Super Villain!Reid, AU,  
>  **Ratings** : NC-17  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 10  
>  **Summary** : Aaron just wanted a roommate and to find a way to help the world. He didn't want to fall in love with him.  
>  **Words** :  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

Aaron Hotchner watched his boyfriend, Spencer Reid, move around their apartment. He was moving gingerly and had been since he'd come home after doing homework in the library at GWU. He was worried. Spencer had said he'd fallen down the stairs at the college but Aaron wasn't sure he believed him. He'd gotten a peek at what looked liked a knife wound on his lower back when Spencer had stretched up to grab a book earlier. He was afraid that someone had hurt his boyfriend.

It was too soon, Aaron know, but he was in love with the shy, younger man. He didn't want to think that someone was hurting him and Spencer didn't want want his help. He silently followed Spencer to his bedroom, even though they had been in a relationship for six months and intimate for four, Spencer didn't sleep in Aaron’s bed every night. More often than not he was asleep on the couch in their small office. 

Trying to sneak up on Spencer to see if he could figure something out, Aaron opened the bedroom door that his lover hadn't shut all the way. He'd never seen much of Spencer's upper body, other than what his tank tops covered as his lover was never without at least one of them on, even during sex. It hadn't taken long for Aaron to understand that there was something under the shirt that Spencer was ashamed of and all he could do is just wait for him to be trusted with that secret. He was shocked to see a thin scar running from under ribs on Spencer's left side all the way across his back to his right hip. That scar and what had caused it were nightmares he'd not been able to get rid of. He knew where those scars came from and he had been the one to cause it. There was only one person in the world who had a scar like that and he’d been looking for him for over a year. Aaron knew he must have made a noise because Spencer spun to face him, clean tank top in hand like he was getting ready to put it on. Aaron's hand was stretched out across the distance and his fingers brushed across the start of the scar on his right shoulder. 

Looking up into Spencer's eyes, Aaron saw fear. And then all he saw was green. A flare of bright green that he knew well. There was only person whose eyes did that.

"Tech?" Aaron felt his own eyes start to get warm and then the world took on a green tinge. He'd taken on Spencer's abilities from where he was still touching the younger man on the shoulder. The fear in Spencer's eyes hardened. Then something grabbed him from behind but he paid it no mind. He didn't try to fight. 

"Knock Off?" Spencer asked, his voice barely a whisper. His lover took several steps back from him and it was then that Aaron got a good look at the front part of the scar. Spencer had been the young man who had broke out of the holding facility in California. Going on that knowledge that meant that Enforcer and Lady Silver were the other two who had got out at the same time. The three escapees he'd been denied the right to search for. He'd been sent back to DC to lick his wounds. Still he’d looked for the man he’d injured to make sure he wasn’t damaged.

Aaron knew exactly what it was that had a hold of him. It was Doctor Technology's minion robots. He hadn't heard a door open or a window break which meant that Spencer had at least one hidden in the apartment. The only thought that Aaron had was that his boyfriend was his arch nemesis.

 **One Year Earlier**  
Aaron knew that Spencer would take the room as soon as the young man saw it. He would be a perfect roommate. He looked like someone who wouldn't care that his roommate kept weird hours for a lawyer. Aaron knew he was a student at GWU. He would probably keep weird hours as well. 

The apartment was paid for by his job. Not the one that Spencer thought he had, the one that most everyone he knew thought he had. No, his real job. He was the leader of the government run super hero team the BAU. His codename was Agent Mimeo, because of his ability to copy any ability if he was touching someone while they were using it. He and his team were the best and that was why they were based out of the DC area. He was only getting a roommate because they hoped it would help keep him grounded and make him less obvious.

“I’ll take it!” Spencer said with a smile on his face. Aaron felt his heart skip a beat at the transformation on Spencer’s face with the smile. He was a beautiful young man. Aaron was afraid of losing his heart to the young man but he couldn’t back out of letting the man be his roommate. That would make Spencer suspicious and that was the last thing that he needed. 

It only took one trip for the both of them to get everyting of Spencer’s from his car. It all looked like clothes to Aaron. How had he not acquired anything else wherever he had been living before moving to DC?

“I was in a furnished apartment in Vegas and the weather between there and here means I need a new wardrobe. I didn’t need that many summer clothes so I donated most of them and just brought my favorites with me. I have a lot of books but I am not going to send for them until I find a permanent place after I get settled after finishing school.”

“You like to read?” Aaron asked as he watched Spencer unpacking his clothes. He took a seat in the small rocking chair that had been in the room when Aaron had moved in. What the younger man unpacked barely filled up a quarter of the closet. Aaron made a mental note to take him shopping as soon as possible. It was starting to get really cold out.

“Oh, I love reading. I can read twenty thousand words per minute.” Spencer stated like the fact that it was, not a boast. It fit with what little he knew of the man for only spending about an hour with him.

“Where were you living before this? It’s October, classes started last month.” Aaron hoped he hadn’t been sleeping in his car or on campus on benches. It was way too cold outside for that. 

“I crashed with a friend. But he has a one bedroom and his couch was getting uncomfortable for me. I’m a little tall for the couch.”

Aaron was happy that the man wasn’t sleeping on a couch anymore. He had done it for a while after high school and before he’d gone to college and it had been horrible. The clock on the wall in the living room chimed the new hour. It was seven. 

“It’s dinner time and I haven’t ate yet. Do you want to order in or go some place to eat?”

Spencer looked at him with a strange look on his face. His hands worried at the hem of his button up.

“I want to go out but if you don’t want to, you don’t have to. I can go alone.”

Aaron waved him off with a smile. He wanted to get to know his new roommate. “We can go out. Have a place in mind?” Aaron could tell that he wanted something but he was afraid to say anything.

“I always eats Mexican on my birthday. I just haven't found a good Mexican place yet here in DC.” Spencer wasn’t looking at him. Aaron stood up from his chair and took a step towards the younger man. 

“Today is your birthday?” Aaron asked and Spencer nodded, not looking at him still.

“I’m twenty three today.”

“Twenty three?” Aaron swallowed. Seven years between them. His thirtieth birthday was next month. Spencer had introduced himself as Doctor Spencer Reid and Aaron had assumed that he just looked really young not that he was that young. “You have a PhD at twenty three?”

“Four.” Spencer finally looked at him. “And four BAs.”

“And you haven’t taken over the world?” Aaron joked but something on Spencer’s face stopped Aaron cold. He didn’t draw attention to it. Instead he just smiled and started out of the bedroom. “I know a great Mexican place. It’s just two blocks over. Let’s go.”

Spencer was silent during the walk to the restaurant. Aaron kept trying to get him to talk but the younger man would just give one word answers and then was silent. Aaron wasn’t sure what he had said that had made the man clam up but he was going to get him to talk at some point. He just had to find the right subject. He’d already said he liked reading. 

Aaron waited until they were seated before he tried again to get the younger man to talk.

“So four PhDs. What in?”

“Mathematics, Robotics Engineering, Mechanical Engineering, Computer Engineering.”

“So college at a pretty young age?” Aaron sat back in his chair and let the waitress set down a basket of tortilla chips and a bowl of salsa. Spencer looked at the salsa and then grabbed a chip to dunk into it. He tried just the salsa and smiled at Aaron when he swallowed the bit in his mouth. Aaron coughed to cover his staring at him and grabbed his own chip to give his hand something to do. 

“I graduated high school at age twelve and I started college right after. Cal-Tech really wanted me and they moved my mom and I into a nice house there. Mom wouldn’t let me go to college at that age without her tagging along. She was offered a job there as well teaching literature. We were really happy there.”

Aaron was surprised by how much he was talking. He’d been so quiet on the way but maybe he just didn’t know what to talk about. Aaron smiled and continued to eat chips. Spencer was munching on them as he talked, small bites so it didn’t take too long to chew before he could talk again. He didn’t ask about his dad.

“I worked on degree after degree and mom taught. I only came...” Spencer stopped talking and seemed to deflate on himself. Aaron wondered what was going on. “Mom died six months ago in a car accident. She was driving to LA when a drunk driver caused a thirteen car pile up. It’s why I moved to DC.”

“I’m so sorry, Spencer. That had to be hard. You seem to love her a great deal.”

“She was my best friend. I know that many call that creepy but she accepted me for who I was and not who everyone thought I should be. My senior year in high school, I was bullied pretty bad and one night it got really bad. I was tied naked to a goalpost by the football team and when mom realized I was late, even for me. She drove to the school and found me tied up. She called the cops and she brought up charges on the entire team as well as the other students who watched and didn’t help me. It was December and nights can get cold out there.”

“She sounded like a great mom.”

“She was. What about your mom?”

“I was raised by my aunt. Mom died giving birth to my brother Sean. Neither of them made it. I was only three. Dad...I’ve not seen him since the day my aunt took me in at five. He didn’t take the loss well.”

“I’m sorry, Aaron. That...My dad left mom and I was when I was eight. It was bad for a while but mom and I got through.” Spencer opened up his menu and Aaron watched his eyes glance over it. He closed his menu and set it down at the edge of the table. Aaron wondered if he was looking for a certain menu item and had stopped when he found it. He didn’t want to ask though. Aaron took his time looking over the menu. This wasn’t a date and he needed to make sure he acted like it. Even if so far Spencer seemed to be hitting all of his buttons for what he liked in someone. 

The waitress came and took their order. Spencer rattled off a complex sounding dinner in Spanish. The waitress smiled at him and wrote it down before turning to him. Aaron ordered his regular chicken fajitas. 

“You want to ask, just do it,” Spencer said as he smiled at him. 

Aaron laughed and shook his head. Spencer saw a lot more on his face than anyone else ever had. He laughed so that he didn’t react in another way. He’d have to make sure to keep his face straight when he received messages about his job. 

 

XxXxXxX

Aaron dodged the first robot and punched out at the second one that flew at him. He knew exactly who had set the robots loose and he needed to figure out where Doctor Technology was to stop him from getting inside Quantico. It had been his goal the3 first time that he’d attacked the base. He’d been alone that time, other than his robots. This time he had two new people. The woman had taken out Dave the instant the fight had started. She sent him off walking and well, no amount of calls or intervention by Emily had stopped him. FBI agents were moving off to keep an eye on him. 

 

 

 

XxXxXxX

Aaron barely saw Spencer for the first month they lived together. The genius was always in his room or at school. So when he woke up on his birthday, a day he’d taken off from his day job, he was excited to spend at least a little bit of the day with him. He hadn’t had a weekday off from his day job in a while. Looking at the clock, Aaron figured Spencer was already at school. It was Monday so he would be back to the apartment after noon. He’d eat a quick lunch of whatever was in the fridge that was his and then he would disappear into his room where he would maybe come out for dinner. More often than not, Spencer would just run out and get take out and eat it in his room. On a special occasion, Aaron could talk him into eating with him. 

Plans for the day had been made the night before just before bed so Aaron got ready to do some rearranging in the office. He’d taken the second largest bedroom and had turned it into an office. Of course, the size difference between it and the smallest was like two feet shorter at one wall. He had two walls lined with bookshelves and was going to move two of them to one of the other walls and then Spencer could put his desk there. The other two bookshelves were going into his bedroom so Spencer could put his own in there. There would be just enough room for the couch in his bedroom to be moved into the office as well. He didn’t use the office much, taking calls and sometimes working on cases when he had one that he wanted to see through all the way to the end. It wasn’t going to be hard for him to move it all around. 

If Aaron had felt more comfortable in their friendship, he’d go into Spencer’s room and do it all but the young man seemed to like his privacy. The door to the room was shut more than open, even when he was in it but while the door was never locked, Aaron took it as a keep out. So instead he just made room for the desk, roughly remembering the size from where he’d helped Spencer move it in the first weekend he’d been living there. Spencer had found it at a second hand shop. 

At ten minutes before twelve, Aaron was done with moving all of his things around. He was happy he was done before Spencer got home. He was just about to sit down on the couch when the sound of the front door opening told him that his roommate was home. He was home early. 

“Aaron?” Spencer called out. There were no sound of footsteps though. He’d stopped just after entering. The man must have seen his car in his spot out front. 

“In the office,” Aaron called back. He waited for the genius in the entryway, blocking his view of the room. When Spencer came into view Aaron smiled at the cocked eyebrow. 

“Are you all right?” Spencer asked as his eyes traced up and down Aaron’s body, looking for signs of an injury or sickness. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I took off a day from the office and we are going out to dinner tonight but first. We are moving your stuff into the office. I have room made for your desk and two bookshelves. I also brought in the couch from my bedroom.”

“Why?” 

“I know you need space sometimes. I’ve seen your bed covered in books with you sitting on the floor. You can at least take over both desks in the office. I hate that you spend al your time in there. I know you need to work but at least in the office you are out of your bedroom some. This way you have another place to go.” Aaron smiled. He’d tried to get Spencer to do some of his homework in the living room or kitchen but the younger man always nodded and never did.

“Why do you care?” Spencer looked shocked that he worried about him like that. It was like no one ever cared for him. Aaron remembered that first night and what he’d learned of his childhood. Bullies, no father. His mom had been the only one every care for him. 

“We may be just roommates Spencer but I like you and I think we are friends. How can I not care that you come home from class most days and barely leave your room? I don’t use the office much. It wasn’t a hardship to move everything around.” And it wasn’t. It made it more an Aaron and Spencer place and not so much an Aaron place. 

“I just...all my other roommates would rather never see or hear me. I just figured you would be the same. I mean you have a job and it’s hard and time consuming and I would just get inte way.”

“Spencer, if you are bothering me. I’ll tell you. I meant it when I said you could use the living room. It’d be nice to see you when it’s not super late or really early.” 

Spencer blushed and ducked his head. “ So why did you take the day off?”

“I always try to take my birthday off work. It’s the only day a year I do.” 

Spencer’s eyes lit up. HIs face changed and Aaron was treated to the same smile he had seen that first day. Aaron knew then that the genius was getting past his the armor around his heart. Spencer never talked much about the heroes that were in the news and Aaron didn’t bring them. He’d rather live in ignorance then have Spencer dislike Agent Mimeo. 

“What are you going to do with the rest of your day?” Spencer set his ever present messenger bag down on the couch and started looking around. Aaron watched as he figured out where he wanted his things.


	22. "Texting" {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : Undecided  
>  **Tags** : First Time,  
>  **Ratings** : PG-13  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Summary** : He started out as a friend and then he became more and Aaron wasn't sure exactly how to go about telling the man on the other side of the phone that he was in love.  
>  **Words** :  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

Aaron Hotchner pulled his cellphone from his pocket, feeling it vibrate. The little blue icon told him that he had a new message. He looked around the jet but the team wasn’t paying attention him at all. Morgan was sitting in the far back chair listening to music and across from Rossi was reading a book, JJ and Prentiss were leaning over a magazine on the couch, talking. Reid was nowhere to be seen and since the plane was small and there wasn’t really anywhere to hide, the younger man had to be in the bathroom. Seconds later, the door opened and Reid exited the bathroom. It was a crazy day. The case had wrapped up when Reid had figured out where the UNSUB had to have been hiding the women he was taking. From there it was waiting for the UNSUB to return. 

Reid had his phone in his hand and it was the first time that Hotch noticed that it was a newer phone. It looked like something that Morgan would use not Reid. He was smiling down at the phone and typing away with a single finger. He was typing faster with a single finger than Hotch typed with two. Reid had adapted to a very high tech phone easily.

Phone vibrating again, Hotch finally opened the message.

Busy?

Not at the moment. 

Hotch let the smile creep onto his face. Looking around to make sure that no one was looking at him, Hotch let the full smile out. Rossi had signed him up for a forum that cops the world over used to talk to each other. Hotch had balked at first but sitting at home, lonely for someone to talk to and not being able to talk to his team. What started as a way to pass the time had morphed into something that Hotch spent a great deal of his downtime doing, when he wasn’t with Jack. 

Just got done with a case. Needed someone to talk to and didn’t see you on the forums. 

The smile on Hotch’s face slipped some. He looked up to find that JJ and Prentiss were now laying down in chairs, Reid was draping a blanket over both of them. They looked up at him and smiled before closing their eyes again to get some sleep. Rossi was now stretched out on the couch and Morgan was out like a light. The jet was silent. Reid moved to sit down and Hotch noticed that he had two cups of tea in his hand. He set one down in front of Hotch and then moved to the seat across from Morgan, leaving Hotch to his area, alone. 

Did you lose someone?

No. Not in the typical sense. We weren’t able to get to the victims in time and one of them died. If only I had been quicker.

Hotch sighed and closed his eyes for a second. The man that he only knew as LongHairedBadge worked on a police force somewhere in the United States but there were a great deal of cops in America. Nothing ever really got that personal for them. LHB as he was in Hotch’s phone was single and had never been married. All that LHB knew about him was that he was a widower. He’d never told the other man about his son, that wasn’t something that he needed to know. The app that they used to talk never shared information between them, other than a screen name. While it used a phone number, the number was secure. 

You can only get there as quick as you can. Your fellow officers don’t blame you and you shouldn’t blame yourself.

My chief said the same thing. 

There was something else wrong with LHB. All of his answers to even how he was doing were generally longer than that. He knew from LHB’s word choice that he was a younger man and a very smart man. Hotch wanted to get him and Reid talking, just to see who would win. 

I wanted to ask you something.

Hotch looked at the words on the screen. LHB never asked questions like that. He just asked the question. Maybe this was what was causing the other man some worry.

You can ask me anything, whether or not I answer is the question.

:) I have a conference that I am going to in New York, it’s some big thing and I didn’t know if it was something that you were going to. My chief thinks that it would be a good thing for me to go to with him. I don’t know why he wants me to go, I alienate everyone.

I’m sure that you don’t and I will be going to the conference.

Hotch wondered if the man was going to ask to meet up. It was easy to talk to him but this was anonymous. He was going with Reid and Rossi to the conference and Reid was giving a presentation on geographical profiling. Reid hadn’t balked at all, just that he needed to go for the full week conference. The other members of the team were getting a week of leave. Reid wanted to go up and then come back right after the presentation but Hotch had seen how much sleep the other man wasn’t getting. Rossi was going to stay with friends while Hotch and Reid were going to share a suite. It would be the first time in a while that the two of them bunked together. Hotch was looking forward to it.

What presentation are you looking forward to?

Not really any of them. I’m going as a presenter. 

Will you be there the whole week?

The sound of Reid shifting pulled Hotch’s gaze from his phone to look around the plane. He took a sip of his now cold tea. Reid was stretched out funny in the chair, his knees raised and his socked feet resting on the other chair. He looked like a small child and Hotch had to look away. He liked talking to LHB but he really wanted to talk to Reid the way that he talked to the other man. It was hard sometimes to see Reid staying at the edges of the team. The younger man went out with them on occasion after a hard case but he really didn’t do it unless he was shanghaied into it. 

The happiest that Hotch had seen him lately was the day that he and Jack had gone to the museum and had found Reid there. Jack remembering him from get togethers that involved the extended BAU family, latched onto him. What was supposed to be a morning spent at the museum turned into an all day trip with Reid giving Jack a one on one tour of the place with all interesting facts.

The whole week.

Good. I need to try and get some sleep. My chief is giving me looks.

Good night.

Night.

XxXxXxX

Hotch dropped his go bag on the floor beside his bed. He had half an hour before he was going to meet LHB in the coffee shop attached to the hotel. The other man was staying at the hotel as well.


	23. "Grimm Hotch" (Criminal Minds/Grimm)  {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Series** : Maybe  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds, Grimm,  
>  **Year** : Season 7 (Spring 2012)  
>  **Category** : First Time, Wesen!Reid, Grimm!Hotch,  
>  **Ratings** : NC-17  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season Seven of Criminal Minds & Season One of Grimm  
>  **Summary** : Spencer was used to being called pet. He started out as Gideon's and it took a while to come out of that shadow but now he'd being called Hotch's and he finds he doesn't mind it as much. (And then the whole things grew plot)  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence,

Spencer opened the door a few seconds after the knock. He'd been right by it looking for a book to distract himself when it had sounded in the quiet apartment.

"That was quick," Hotch said his hand still lowering after knocking. 

"I was at the shelves behind the door. What can I do for you?" Spencer stayed in the doorway, making Hotch look into the apartment. Spencer knew that it meant that the older man wanted to come inside but Spencer didn't care. The part had been nice and all but he wasn't ready to forgive or forget. 

"Can I come in?" Hotch asked. Spencer just stared. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I forgot about your birthday. I..." A present was held up and Spencer could only cock and eyebrow before he stepped back to allow him into his apartment. His inner self tried to assert itself but he stopped it. It was the first time that he'd allowed a human into his apartment. Only his Wesen friends had been allowed in before. 

"What is that?"

"It's the actual present I got for you. It's been sitting on my desk in the apartment. I can't give off any reason other than I was too busy with non work things that I missed picking it up on the day of your birthday."

"Then what was the present you got me?"

"It's what JJ went and picked up for you with my card an hour before your party. I had seen it and thought that you would like it."

"I do." Spencer's eyes automatically tracked to the the end table where he'd placed the swirling globe. The various colors were all different liquids that never mixed and never settled. He'd stared at it for nearly half an hour before deciding to read a book. "What is this one?"

"A book."

"Really?" Spencer sarcastically asked. The shape of the present was very indicative of what it was. "I never would have guessed."

"Does this mean I am no longer on the outside?" Hotch stepped towards the kitchen.

"Coffee is in the pot, water and pop is in the fridge." Spencer waved towards the back room. "I need to change my shirt. I'll be right back."

Spencer moved towards the bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt from the dresser. He liked to relax when he got home and relax meant out of his work clothes. He could stay in the slacks for a while but he needed the tie off. Ripping it off, he threw it towards the top of the dresser. He caught his reflection in the glass and he stared. He could see his true self flash in his eyes. He needed to get a weekend away and go and visit Doctor Kimura. She had a farm an hour away and she allowed him to come and go as he pleased. He'd been several times after his knee had healed just to let his true self out. He saw staring at his eyes for so long and so hard that it wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he realized that Hotch was in the room. 

It was just a little too close to the surface and Spencer felt himself woge. He'd done it before in front of some of the team but it was a scared response and none of them had ever seen it. What he wasn't expecting was the blackness of Hotch's eyes. The infinite darkness that reflected himself back. A Grimm. Hotch was a Grimm. There was shock written all over Hotch's face and it was what was going to save Spencer's life. He dropped his shirt to the floor and took off. He had his wallet in his pocket and his phone. He could escape and get out of DC. He had places to go. Friends who would hide him until he could get a new identity. 

Spencer was so focused on escaping, he didn't look back. He didn't try and think about looking back. He was halfway down the hall when all air left his lungs and he was tackled to the ground. He let out a sob as he tried to scramble away from Hotch. He just needed to go a few feet and he could grab the wall but Hotch grabbed his arms and rolled him within the confines of the other man's legs. Spencer was still woged so when his eyes roved over Hotch's face, that darkness was there again. He closed his eyes because he could feel the fear creeping over him. He'd not lied when Morgan and JJ and him had talked about fears and he'd said darkness and because of the inherent absence of light. It was a Grimm's eyes that scared him more than anything in the world because it meant death. 

"REID!" Hotch screamed and Spencer's eyes opened on their own. The blackness was still there and Spencer tried to escape again but Hotch grabbed his swinging hands and pinned them above his head. He gulped in a breath and went still. Hotch just stared at him and calmed down some. Hotch's free hand wasn't going for his gun or a hidden blade, he was just staring down at Spencer. "If I let you go will you stay in one place?"

Spencer couldn't speak so he nodded. He was lying and he wondered exactly what kind of Grimm was going to let a Wesen go? But Hotch rocked back to his haunches and let his hands go. Spencer took in a breath and exhaled, preparing for running again. He sat up and Hotch just stayed here he was. Spencer scooted back and still the Grimm did nothing. Taking in a deep breath, Spencer launched away from Hotch towards the opening of the hallway. He had just grabbed a hold of the wall when he was jerked backwards. He slammed on his front on the floor again and this time Hotch sat down on his thighs as he grabbed his arms and pulled them both behind his back. He was trapped this time fully. He could only wiggle. He did and that's when he stilled. With the way that Hotch was leaning over him there was no mistaking the hard on pressed into his butt. Hotch was getting excited, trapping him into the floor. 

Hotch leaned over him even farther, pressing the erection more into him. Spencer tried to breath but he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. His vision was going grey at the edges. "Calm down, Reid. REID! Breathe!"

There wasn't enough oxygen. He had heard so many stories about the depraved Grimms out there. The ones that no Wesen wanted to cross the paths of. Hotch was so normal. That he was a Grimm. That he was one of THOSE Grimms, Spencer couldn't wrap his mind around it and it just sent him hyperventilate even more. The grey edges of his vision were no longer grey they were black and then everything was black.


	24. Wrong Side of Heaven (Criminal Minds/The Host) {Aaron/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Wrong Side of Heaven  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds, The Host,  
>  **Year** : 2019  
>  **Tags** : Alternate Universe, Crossover,  
>  **Ratings** : NC-17  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid,  
>  **Spoilers** : Entire Criminal Minds series & The Host  
>  **Summary** : For Spencer Reid, the world ended when he opened his eyes and realized that his lover's body had been taken over. Now five years later it was just picking up the pieces and trying to save the world.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Major Character Death,

Prologue  
Arrived  
60 Days Before End of World  
Eternal Flame opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of her lover, Dances on the Edge. His eyes and face were different but the look on his face told her all that she needed to know. She reached out with a hand that was now her own. It had been so long. Dances had told her it would be years before they were to be together again. 

“Eternal?” Dances asked as he smiled down at her. 

Eternal knew that something was wrong as soon as her hand connected with Dances’. Images flashed through her mind and overwhelmed it. She had never seen anything like it. 

It’s my body and my mind, Eternal Flame. Get out of my mind! A voice yelled out in her head. She had never heard anything like it.

The human inside was awake. Eternal gasped as she quickly tried to fight but a searing pain in her head had her laying back. She looked up into Dances worried eyes and then she knew nothing more.

Spencer Reid stared up into the eyes of the man that he loved. His eyes were lined in silver and Spencer wasn’t sure what was going on other than he knew that Aaron had put that thing in his head, the thing that was now dead. The thing that had called herself Eternal Flames. 

“Eternal?” Aaron asked, his face looked worried. There was Aaron in the look but there were more of the differences that he'd noticed over the past few weeks. He finally saw the differences. He saw what he had been missing over the last few months. It disgusted him. 

“I am fine. Just all the emotion,” Spencer answered as he pulled at his memory. There was so much there. He needed time to figure it all out. He needed to get away from Dances and protect Jack. 

“Humans are astounding creatures.” Dances leaned forward and kissed Spencer. Spencer wanted to pull back but he couldn’t. He’d known that something was wrong with Aaron for two months but hadn’t been able to place it or even convince the rest of the team what was wrong. Now he knew what was wrong with Aaron. His heart ached. He didn't know how he had won in regard to the Soul inside him. He didn't know a way save Aaron. Not yet. He was sure that the knowledge was inside of his head, he just needed to find it. 

Dances deepened the kiss and Spencer let his mind go. This was normal. He knew what to do. He could do it another time, one final time. He had two goals. He needed to get away and get Jack with him. Getting the man above him blissed out after sex was the easiest way to get his two goals completed. It would also give him one final goodbye to the man he loved. 

An hour later, Dances was showering and Spencer slipped into Jack’s room, shaking the boy awake and placing a hand over his mouth. The nine year old boy just looked up at him as he nodded that he would keep quiet. 

“Spencer?” Jack looked at him while he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Jack looked at Spencer. “What’s wrong?”

“We need to go Jack. I need you to pack a bag as quick as possible.” 

Jack got up from his bed and moved to his closet. He opened the door and pulled out a bag. It was one of Aaron’s older go bag, Spencer had noticed it missing nearly a month before. His heart broke even more. Jack had noticed it as well. Spencer had tried to keep the boy safe and he'd noticed anyway. “Dad’s been acting weird. I…”

“My go bag's in the car. I need you to go and get inside of it. I’ll be down as soon as possible. If I am not down in ten minutes, get on a bus and get out of here. Go to Uncle Dave’s house.”

Jack nodded, pulling the go bag behind him he hugged Spencer before he was shoved out the door. After moving silently up the down the hall, Spencer stood at the entrance to the bedroom, listening to Dances showering, making sure that Jack got out of the house. As soon as the door shut with a soft click, he pulled his gun from the back of his pants and grabbed his holster from the dresser. His messenger bag was leaning against the wall where he'd left it. Slipping it on he looked around for anything else. He pocketed his credentials and anything in the room that he wanted. He wouldn’t be back. 

The small silver case was in the sock drawer right where Dances had told him it would be. It slid open and Spencer looked down at the creature inside before he closed it. He slid that into his bag. It was his proof for Morgan. If he had Morgan on his side, the rest of the team would follow. 

“Eternal?” Dances voice called across the room. Spencer flipped his shirt over his gun before he turned back. Dances looked shocked to see him up and dressed. 

“I was restless.”

“New bodies always take adjustment.” Dances eyes focused on him and then Spencer saw the change in his face. This wasn't Aaron and it wasn't Dances, not the Dances that he had seen over the past two months. “Who are you?”

“Spencer Reid,” Spencer answered as he pulled his gun and fired at Dances' knee before he could react. Dances went down in a heap and Spencer moved over and pulled the gun safe up before the other man could get up and get to it. The cell phone was next, smashed against the wall. 

“How?” Dances asked. He looked genuinely shocked. It was rare, his new memories supplied for a host to fight a Soul. 

“I don’t know but Eternal Flames is dead and I will find a way to get you out of Aaron’s body. I will find out what is going on and it will stop.”

“Your world is gone, Doctor Reid. Give up now while you can still hold onto your family.”

“Aaron, I know that you are in there and I will save you. I love you and Jack loves you.”

“Jack!” Dances yelled. The afterthought of the jack showed whoever Dances was, he cared for Jack but didn't love him.

“He’s already gone.” Spencer crashed the butt of his gun into Dances’ head and watched him crumble. He needed to get out of there. Grabbing all the cash that he had, he also grabbed Aaron’s wallet, stripping it. He would stop and drain as much as he could out of the banks. There was an ATM just down the road. 

Getting into the car, Jack said nothing as Spencer pulled away. He had to get them to safety. He had to get the team to safety. Morgan was the first stop after getting all the money he could from the ATM. It was after eleven and Spencer hoped that the man was at home.

Morgan answered after only two knocks. The shocked look on his face at seeing Jack and Spencer was something that Spencer rarely ever saw on his face. His eyes scanned Spencer's face and body. Spencer wanted to be indignant on Aaron's behalf. Morgan was looking for evidence of Spencer being hurt.

“Reid? Jack?” Morgan's voice sounded worried.

“Morgan, we need to come in. Please.” Spencer looked all around. It wasn't safe out where they were. Safer was inside the house. Morgan stepped back and allowed them both in. Jack set down his things but didn't leave Spencer' side.

“Reid, I smell gunpowder.” Morgan looked at the gun in Spencer’s holster. “Who did you shoot?”

“I told you two months ago that Hotch was acting weird.” Spencer turned his back and showed Morgan the scar on the back of his neck. He'd found it while driving. “Hotch gave this to me tonight when he tried to implant something into me.”

Spencer pulled into his messenger bag and pulled out the silver case. He’d opened it once already and did again to show Morgan. 

“This one was for Jack. Aaron was going to put it into him in the morning.” 

“What happened to the one in you?” Morgan asked as he reached out and the glowy thing inside the canister reached out its feelers to touch him. Spencer reached out and grabbed it, killing it. Morgan gasped. The silver fluid leaked everywhere before Spencer shut the case.

“It died inside of me. I don’t think that it was something that they think can happen. The thing inside of Aaron talked. The entire FBI will be taken over in the week. Everyone above Aaron has been taken over. Morgan, we need to get out of here. This is the first wave, everyone in power. Everyone in law enforcement.”

“How can we tell…” Morgan believed him, Spencer could tell that. 

“Contacts. Hotch has been wearing contacts. There are silver rings in the eyes of those taken over. We need to call the team and we need to get out of here. Run as far as we can as fast as we can. I drained as much as I could from mine and Aaron's accounts. It's not going to take long for Aaron to track me.”

An hour later, the team was gathered at a rest stop outside DC. Jack was sitting in Spencer's lap on one of the picnic tables. JJ and Will along with Henry were the last to arrive. Spencer held Jack close while he told everyone what had happened. JJ had stepped up to touch the scar on his neck. 

"We need to get out of DC. We need to get far away to where we can regroup and think. Obviously the bigger the city, the worse the presence of the Souls will be." 

"Souls?" Rossi asked.

"That's what they call themselves. I get flashes, bits of information from the one that died in my head. I am sure that given enough time, I can unlock all that's inside here." Spencer tapped his head. "They've done this to a lot of planets. I can't even begin to understand why."

"So where do we go?" Will asked. 

Spencer was relieved that all of them believed him but seeing the dead Soul in the case and how freaked out Spencer was. If it had been anyone else and if Jack wasn't so focused on Spencer, he was sure the team would have tried to get a hold of Aaron. 

"First we need to get away from DC. Get to a city and get burner phones. Anything that can be traced needs to be dropped."

"Already done, Spence. After we talked to Morgan, all of us left our phones at home. We may have Penelope and Kevin with us but that doesn't mean that we can't be traced. So north or south?"

"South. We need to buy two or three cars."

"I have the money for that." Rossi leaned forward from leaning on the side of the table. "I keep a good bit of cash on hand. We can afford a few cars with what I have. Where do we want to meet up?"

"Huntsville, Alabama," Will said. He moved in closer to the group. "I have a childhood friend that lives there. He's just on the wrong side of the law. Pretty much a good thing that he won't be taken over."

"Sounds like a good plan," Blake said as she stepped up. She sighed. "I called James and told him that he needed to get away and get to me. I told him I'd call him. He kept trying to get me to come to him. His speech patterns were off. He's at Harvard, one of the top schools. As far as infection points, it's a high one."

"Oh, Alex," Spencer said, his heart hurt at the thought. Another thought popped into his head. He looked at Morgan. "What about your mom and sisters?"

"We have a codeword that I texted to them. Later I'll call mom and tell her where to meet me. I have a few spots picked out using codes. After Foyet, we set it up, just in case. There is a safety deposit box with a burner phone in it that I'll call in seven hours."

"Good. We can't travel together. We get cars and then we dump our current ones. We take three routes to get to Huntsville." Spencer looked around at his family. There was one missing and it hurt so bad but he wasn't ever going to give up on Aaron. He would find a way to save him. 

 

Chapter One  
Home  
5 Years After End of World  
Derek stepped out of the car and looked at the Washington Monument in person for the first time in over five years. He looked across the hood of the car to take in the woman he'd found six months ago. Emily Prentiss looked nothing like she had when she'd left the BAU after her faked death. No one looked the same. Subtle changes made it easier to hide. Derek had facial and even head hair. Emily's hair was died a bright shade of red. 

"So who are we meeting?" Emily asked. Derek trusted her but their ace in the hole was the best kept secret. 

"Me," a voice said and Derek turned his head to look, his hand going to the small of his back where his gun was hidden. A young man was standing there. He looked to be no older than twenty five. Derek hadn't seen him in two years but the Soul hadn't changed much. "My name is Walks Among the Stars, Miss Emily. You two are the last to arrive other than..." Star trailed off not saying the name out loud.

"He's not here yet? He was supposed to arrive first." Derek didn't like it. He knew from his contact with the others over the past year that no one had seen Reid since the last time that he had in Florida in the spring of the year before. "When did you last see him?" 

"Summer in Texas four months after you. He and Jack were fine then. I split up from them then."

"Derek, what's going on?" Emily was upset. 

"We need to move. FBI presence has been up in the city.


	25. Secret Agent Genius 2-Double O What Now? (Criminal Minds/James Bond) {Bond/Q/Spencer}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Double 0-What Now?  
>  **Series** : Secret Agent Genius  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig Films)  
>  **Year** : 2013  
>  **Tags** : Pre-Slash, Established Relationship, Eventual Threesome,  
>  **Ratings** : R  
>  **Pairings** : James Bond/Q, Pre James Bond/Q/Spencer Reid  
>  **Summary** : Spencer finds out the true reason that he was brought into MI6. He just hadn’t realized what exactly he was getting himself into.  
>  **Words** :  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence,

FULL STORY COMING SOON


	26. "A/S/R Collared" (Criminal Minds/X-Men) {Aaron/Spencer/Remy}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Series** : Please Gods NO!  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds, X-Men  
>  **Year** : Season 6 (2010)  
>  **Tags** : BDSM, Bondage, Gags, Collars, Remy LeBeau Is a Little Shit, Threesome, D/s, Doms, Subs,/  
>  **Ratings** : NC-17  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Remy LeBeau/Spencer Reid, Will LaMontagne/JJ Jareau, Derek Morgan/Penelope Garcia/Emily Prentiss, David Rossi/Erin Strauss, Past Aaron Hotchner/Remy LaBeau/Haley Brooks, Past Aaron Hotchner/Haley Brooks,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 6  
>  **Characters** : Aaron Hotchner, Remy LeBeau, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, JJ Jareau, Erin Strauss,  
>  **Summary** : For years Aaron and Remy have shared subs but never found one that would take both of their collars. Now they have but can they keep up with Doctor Spencer Reid?  
>  **Words** :  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence,

Aaron was sitting at a table, guarding his and Remy’s drinks while the mutant was dancing with a whole group of Subs and Switches. He’d stopped trying to keep track of who Remy was dancing with and instead just kept an eye on him. The rest of the team was scattered around. Dave was at the bar chatting up the uncollared Sub who was serving the drinks. JJ was dancing with her husband and Dom, Will. Prentiss and Garcia were dancing with Morgan. That was a relationship that he’d never be able to understand but the three of them were happy. And all three Agents were better settled into their jobs. 

The team was at the club undercover. There was a Sub who was killing Doms at the club and tonight the UnSub was going to strike again. Aaron’s eye was on the Sub sitting at the far end of the bar. He was dressed in a purple silk shirt and a pair of black slacks. The Sub was beautiful. Aaron saw no mark for training but given that many Subs were hiding them nowadays, it wasn’t a shock. Aaron could see Remy and him having a great deal of fun with the Sub. He’d look even more beautiful all tied up and at Aaron’s mercy.

Aaron shifted in his seat; he needed to keep his mind on the job and not on the beautiful Sub at the bar. His eyes made another sweep of the club and when they came to look at Dave, the Sub was gone. Aaron tried to find him but he was lost in the crowds.

“Dave, the Sub at the bar, in the purple. Where did he go?” Aaron spoke into the mic at his cuff.

Dave’s head popped up and looked around. Aaron watched his eyes and noticed when Dave had spotted him. The Sub was dancing with Remy now. It didn’t take long to see that Remy had turned his entire attention to him. The other Subs and Switches were all put out but started to try and find others in the crowd. Making another scan of the room, Aaron spotted a Sub at the edge of the floor, someone who had been in the crowd with Remy. His training mark was displayed on his face. Morsus. His eyes were on Remy and the Sub and there was anger there. Morgan’s eyes were on him as well. Prentiss was nowhere in sight and Aaron didn’t like it. The Morsus Sub made his way across the dance floor and stepped up to Remy, pushing the other Sub out of the way. As soon as the two Sub’s skin touched, Aaron watched as the first Sub’s eyes flashed and he smiled. The Sub was a mutant.

The entire team was focused on what was brewing up to be a fight between two Subs over a Dom. It was rare for that to happen but not unheard of. Aaron was up from his seat as was Dave and they made their way to the middle of the dance floor where no one was dancing anymore.

“I’ve been dancing with him all night!” The Morsus Sub screamed. A knife was in his hand and before Remy could even react, the knife was in the Mutant Sub’s stomach. The Mutant grabbed the other Sub’s hand and held the blade there while Remy finally reacted and pulled out his cuffs. He grabbed the Morsus Sub and pulled him away as Prentiss caught the Mutant as he fell. She tried to hold the knife in but he ripped it out. There was blood everywhere.

Aaron ran and dropped to the side of the Sub, trying to keep as much blood in his body as possible. The Mutant laughed. Was he already going into shock?

“You’ll find the DNA of the other Doms on the blade I am sure. He doesn’t clean his blade well. I could see blood on the hilt. Before mine got all over it.”

“Why did you pull the blade out?” Prentiss exclaimed.

“Because I can’t heal with it inside of me.” The Sub’s hand was strong as it pulled Aaron’s hand away. He looked down and while there was blood all over, there was no gaping wound. “He’d had his eyes on the Mutant Dom all night long and I knew what his plan was.”

“You can read minds too?” Morgan asked.

“No. Body language and behavior. I didn’t think that you all would be watching me and missing him.” The Sub smiled as he tried to stand but Aaron and Prentiss were still a little close. He ended up scooting back some and then standing.

“Who are you?” Dave asked.

“You can call me Spencer.”

“Spencer…” Remy asked. The locals had escorted the UnSub away, leaving the BAU to deal with what happened.

“Are you asking as a Dom or as a Federal Agent?”

That got everyone but Aaron laughing. When Aaron cleared his throat the team stopped. Morgan pulled Prentiss up to her feet and started to back away. Pulling Garcia with him. Dave stayed but JJ and Will followed Morgan and the girls.

“My name is Doctor Spencer Reid. I’m sorry. I’m a little…I get mouthy when I get injured.” Spencer ducked his head down and his entire body language changed to submissive. “My friends say that it has to do with the endorphins and the rush of healing.”

“Ain’t y’ a little young ta be a doctor?”

Aaron knew exactly where Remy’s mind was going. Intelligence was a big attractor to the both of them. There were a lot of Subs who didn’t care to educate themselves outside of their dynamic and pleasure training. For this young Sub to have got himself so much education, his parents had to have been big supporters of him.

“PhDs. Four of them.”

Aaron let his eyes widen in shock. That was a great deal of degrees for someone so young and submissive. “In what?”

“Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering. I have BAs in Psychology and Sociology.” Spencer's tone was easy and informational. There was no boasting in his words, even though given his age, he should be damned proud of what he had got done in his life so far. 

“And de fourth?” Remy asked.

“Dynamics.”

That shocked Aaron more than the others. A PhD in Dynamics takes at least five years of study after earning other degrees. It was inclusive and it took a great deal of devotion. The Sub or Dom that went on that path spent a year at each of the main houses and learned all that they could of Domination and Submission, no matter their own dynamic. This Sub could probably teach more about domination than most Doms. It spoke to his love of learning. That also meant that he had made the decision to get that degree before he’d done his pleasure training as one had to be a blank slate before starting it. He was shocked that he hadn’t been collared right after getting that PhD as every other Sub who completed the degree was. In fact, Aaron had looked it up once. There had never been a Sub who had earned that mark and hadn't been collared before graduation.There was a single Dom and a single Sub who were accepted into it each year. How the hell had this Sub escaped getting collared?

“Is that how you figured out who our suspect was?” Aaron asked. There was no way that Spencer had missed that Aaron was interested in him. 

“No. That was just understanding humans in general. I knew the BAU was on the case but I know that at current there is only a single Sub on the team. Ethan, the third victim, was a close friend of mine.”

“From New Orleans. Was he up here visiting you?”

“No. He was here for a concert. The all Sub choir that performs at Georgetown, trying to find a replacement singer for the bar he owns in New Orleans.”

“We knew that. What other ability do you have?”

“So you saw the flash of my eyes?” Spencer smiled and gave a small laugh. “I can borrow powers. It’s not dangerous to the person I borrow them from and I can choose if I do borrow them. The current power I am borrowing is one from a Dom who wouldn’t take no for an answer. His ability is illusions. The UnSub of yours, he has the ability to create live butterflies that die five minutes later. He was ridiculed as a teen for it and when the bullies found out he was a Sub as well…It’s what made him snap. As to his stressor…That I am unsure on.”

“Y’ know de lingo.”

“There is little in the world I don’t know a little bit about.”

The lust that he’d been feeling for the Sub earlier when watching him was coming back, strong. Aaron needed to get away from Spencer before he did something that wouldn’t be good.

“LeBeau, get his statement and contact information.”

“You have my contact information, Agent Hotchner. It’s on your desk along with my application to join your unit.”

“What was this? An audition?” Aaron looked at the Sub. There was a flash of something his eyes but then it was gone. Aaron respected Subs and when in the workplace, there was no need for submissive behavior. His dynamic was better fed in the bedroom and not in the office. If this Sub backed down right now, he wasn’t needed on the team. He was harder than any LEO or other agent that Spencer would ever encounter. If this man could stand up to him, he could stand up to them and get his point across.

“No. I was just having fun with friends when I noticed that the Sub had a lock on Mr. LeBeau here. I never thought he’d draw a knife. I came over to dance with him to try and force him into trying to get Mr. LeBeau separate from all of us. He had been dancing in the crowd on and off all night. He did not react the way I predicted. If I had approached any of you and told you that he was your UnSub what would you have done?”

Aaron knew what he would have done. He’d have watched Spencer more closely and probably missed the real UnSub until he’d already stuck a knife in Remy’s gut. That stopped Aaron cold. Remy and he had made their confessions of love years before but both of them were Doms and there was no chance of either of them ever submitting enough to the other to satisfy their dynamics. Instead, they shared Subs. They lived in the same house and on occasion slept in the same bed. They’d even fucked before but it was never enough. They needed a Sub they could share. Someone who would want to be collared by two Doms.

“I know that I have several files on my desk. With three Doms, three Switches, and a single Sub, I’ve been pressured to find a Sub for the team. Agent LeBeau will take your statement and then if your friends aren’t around one of the LEOs will escort you home.”

“Of course, Agent Hotchner.” The way the Sub caressed his name had him hardening in his pants. It sounded as sexual as when a Sub called him Sir or Master. He didn’t like Master but with some Subs it just came off their tongue when in the middle of a scene. Remy tightened his leather coat across his front and Aaron knew that he was having the same reaction. The look on Spencer’s face said that he knew the effect he was having and he was enjoying it. “We can go back to the table and settle in, Agent LeBeau.”

Spencer turned and moved towards the table.

“Better have Prentiss join Remy at de table. It might be safer, yea?” Remy’s eyes were in exactly the same spot that Aaron’s were. On Spencer’s ass. The slacks were just tight enough that the cloth showed off the swell of his ass but wasn’t skin tight. It just made him all the hotter in Aaron’s eyes.

“Not Dave?”

“I’m more scared o’ Prentiss dan of Rossi. De kid will eat Rossi alive. Not exactly sure he ain’t gonna eat me alive.” The Mutant didn’t look like it was a bad thing.

XxXxXxX

Remy sat down at the table where Spencer had taken a seat. The Sub was twirling the straw in what had been Aaron's drink. It was what looked like a Jack and Coke just there wasn't a drop of Jack in it. 

“Who are we waiting on?” Spencer asked, his voice pitched low so that no one but Remy could hear. 

“ _Quoi_?” 

Spencer chuckled and it wasn’t hard to see the laughter in his eyes. “I’ve always put Doms ill at ease since I started my Universus training. Especially since I turned down every collar offered.”

“How many collars is that, Doctor Reid?” Emily asked as she sat down beside Remy. Remy smiled at the Switch happy to have her there. He wasn’t scared of Spencer but he was scared of what he could say or do. He was in control of himself but he flirted as easy as he breathed and he hadn’t felt a strong natural attraction to anyone outside of Aaron in a long time. Right now in the limbo time of his application sitting on Aaron’s desk but not yet on the team, was about the only time that neither Aaron nor him could go after him. Once the decision was made for him to join the team or not, the pursuit could happen.

“My mother turned down seventeen before I turned eighteen.”

“That many?” Emily asked.

“I was in my sixth year of college then. I graduated high school at twelve and as soon as I did I applied for the Universus track. I knew that I wouldn’t be allowed to do it until I turned eighteen but I wanted to make sure that I had the spot. Three members of the board offered conditional collars to me before the interview was done. I started on the Cal-Tech campus just before I turned thirteen. I had my first doctorate by seventeen and two more plus two BAs before I turned twenty.”

“Dat had t’ be hard.”

“Doms wanted me as a prize. It’s why I remained uncollared.” Spencer turned to look Remy fully in the face. “It’s why the Dom or Doms that collar me are going to have to prove they want me for more than just my pretty face and my ability to be a trophy Sub.”

Remy gulped. That was a challenge if he’d ever seen on and he needed to tell Aaron soon. Emily started the interview. Taking Spencer back through the entire night while Remy his reactions and emotions under control. He asked his own questions as needed. There was something more to it though. He waited though to ask for when the cognitive interview was done. 

“Y’r memory recall is astounding.”

“I have an IQ of 187, a reading speed of twenty thousand words per minute, and an eidetic memory. That would come in hand on cases, wouldn’t it? Agent Hotchner?” Spencer smiled at someone behind Remy and the Mutant turned slightly to see the other Dom standing there. 

“It’s going to help in your interview. Section Chief Strauss will be getting a hold of all candidates in the morning. I’m sure that we will be seeing you soon. Did you two get everything you needed?”

“All that and more,” Emily said with a strange smile on her face. 

“Then you are free to go Doctor Reid. Did your friends stay?”

“Yes. They outside waiting in the car.” Spencer slipped out of the booth and bowed his head slightly at Aaron and then Remy. He smiled at Emily. Derek watched him leave and Dave followed him to the door. After two minutes he turned and nodded at Aaron. The Sub had made it safely to his friends. 

“What did you mean all that and more?”

“I know why Doctor Reid didn’t put down his Universus training on his application. He is proud of what he can do and he is proud of what he has done but he wants this job based on his ability to profile and that’s it. He was born submissive; he was born with his IQ, his reading speed, and his eidetic memory. If this was a few hundred years ago, he’d have been collared to a king or a statesman and used until his brain broke. We’ve been careful tonight. It was obvious that JJ and Will were a couple, the collar on her neck gave it away. Morgan, Garcia, and I danced with each other but we danced with others more. Rossi stayed at the bar, you and Remy swapped off sitting at the table, ‘guarding’ the drinks. Yet somehow he figured out that you and Remy are a couple Hotch. Even though it’s just this side of taboo. He saw that. He also knew that the three of us were a triad.”

“Wouldn’t his Doctorate show up on de background check?” 

“No,” Aaron said. He’s looked up so much on that degree when he’d been younger. “There are only a few that have access to the records of who gets that degree. It’s been that way forever. It’s done that way in fear of someone forcing a collar on the Sub or forcing the Dom to collar someone they don’t want. His other degrees would have shown up as well as a note that for more information, they need to see whichever house the Sub applied to for the degree. There are a whole bunch of other reasons that their file would be flagged that way. I have one because while I was marked by Adligo, I completed enough sessions at Perdisco to gain their Mark as well. All I’d have to do is go to the school and get it done.”

“That’s rare right?” Emily asked and Remy nodded before Aaron could do or say anything.

“I was able to do all the sessions during summer and breaks as soon as I started college and I finished the last Perdisco one just before taking the bar exam.”

“So are we good? We can pack up, because we all need sleep. And my bed is ten minutes away.”

Remy laughed. Local cases were sometimes worse. When one knows their bed is so close but they can’t sleep in it due to the case. It was something that Remy was used to after his years with the X-Men. Of course, no one outside the team knew that. Remy had made sure when he’d finally started the process to join the FBI that he couldn’t be connected with the X-Men. The only person he kept in contact with was Logan. There were those he missed but he wouldn’t ever go back. This was his life now and he was happier here than he’d ever been. 

“You guys go ahead. Dave and I’ll take care of trying to get a confession. Remy’ll stay with me.” 

Remy could see the slight fear in the other Dom’s eyes. Spencer’s words had struck pretty close to his heart when he’d asked what they would have done. It was a forgone conclusion that if that had happened, no one would have focused on the UnSub until he’d already tried to hurt Remy and in the club, his charm wasn’t that great at picking out single emotions from strangers outside of a large blaring intent sign that could have come from anywhere. Aaron and Remy were connected more than Remy had ever felt with anyone else, even Rogue. He’d been willing to be different than what he had been for her. Rogue was a Switch and Remy had been in love, or so he thought. What he felt for Aaron ran so much deeper and stronger than any emotion he’d ever had for her. He wasn’t going to be allowed too far from Aaron for a while. 

Of course, if they were going to start courting Spencer, there would be little time apart anyway. If Spencer was anything like he had been tonight all the time, he was going to be perfect for the both of them. Neither him or Aaron wanted a weak little Sub. That he’d applied to the BAU meant he’d passed the academy. He was smarter than Remy could even comprehend. And he was beautiful. 

Their dreams until they finally got the Sub in bed were going to be rough. Remy knew that he had a good imagination and he knew that Aaron’s was exceptional as well. Need was written all over Aaron’s body so Remy made plans for the night before they finally allowed themselves to crash.

XxXxXxX

Aaron was happy to come home. There had been enough evidence to try the Sub for his crimes but a confession was always best when it was crimes between a Sub and a Dom. The lawyer that the Sub had asked for had looked at his crimes as well as the evidence and had talked him into confessing it all. Aaron and Dave had sat in on a four hour confession.

“Do y’ want me to call Lisette?” Remy asked as he stepped in and shut the door. It was close to midnight but Lisette would still be awake. If she hadn’t secured a Dom for the night, she’d come over for some play but that wasn’t what Aaron wanted.

Wiping a hand over his face, Aaron turned to face Remy.

“I know. Y’ want de boy. _Mais_ I want de boy too but y’ know we can’t touch him until his application is processed. We are gonna have t’ settle for fucking each other or calling Lisette tonight cause Remy is too tired to go seduce a Sub.”

Aaron laughed and the smile on Remy’s face told him that it was the Cajun’s point. Just that laugh released most of his tension. The only tension left wasn’t going to go away unless he fucked something or did he want Remy to fuck him?

“What do y’ want, Aaron?”

“I’m too tired to even try seducing Lisette tonight.”

“So y’ t’ink y’ gonna fuck Remy ‘cause he’s easy?” Remy’s grin broadened on his face, to cut the sting of the words. Aaron stepped closer, catching the slightly taller man’s hair and pulling the band out of it.

“You’ll always spread your legs for a good fuck, LeBeau but tonight I think I’m going to have you fuck me.”

“Y’ say de sweetest t’ings.” Remy pulled Aaron in for a kiss. It was always so strange at first to kiss Remy. There was no give. It was a fight the entire time. But it got his blood boiling. Teeth clashed and hands roamed. Remy started to pull back but Aaron wasn’t ready to stop. He followed right after him. The husky chuckle from the Dom told Aaron that Remy was playing with him. “We ain’t fucking in the living room, Hotchner. I may be easy but I want a bed.”

Aaron chuckled back and leaned in again for a kiss but Remy shoved at his chest.

“Y’ get y’r ass up in de bed. Naked and stretched while I lock up.” A hand came down on Aaron’s ass and it stung but Aaron didn’t strike back. Instead he started to undo his tie. When it was loosened enough for him to tug it off, he slung it around Remy’s neck.

“Keep that on. I want to see you stride into the room naked except for my tie.” Aaron knew he’d do it too. Turning quickly up the stairs, Aaron bypassed the two bedrooms at the front and ignored the shut door to the master bedroom. When he’d bought this house and moved into a few years back, he’d have sworn he’d found a Sub to collar by then. Instead he fell for a snarky assed Cajun Dom. Of course, he hadn’t found a Sub he’d be happy with in that time either.

The door to Remy’s room was shut but Aaron always kept his open. He went straight for his room. Subs that were brought into the house were never taken to the master bedroom. Instead they were taken to the basement where their full play room was. It was divided into two rooms. There was the main room where Aaron’s favorite things were. Ropes and chains lined the walls. There were shelves with toys and implements but while Remy and Aaron liked a little pain in their play, they didn’t use it overly much. The smaller room was set up with a king sized bed and it was more Remy’s domain. It had a great deal more toys as well as the equipment to clean the toys. There were hooks and such for bindings but not as much as in the main room. 

It had been a while since they’d had a Sub that would allow Remy to use his Mutant ability with them. Remy’s main ability was to kinetically charge items to cause them to explode. After another Mutant had got their hands on him and tried to experiment, the Dom had come away with a new twist on his powers. He could still cause things to explode but he could also tune his charge to turn more towards electricity. Anything he touched could become a stun weapon or in the case of their play, a toy that gives off electricity close to a violet wand. Aaron didn't like it but he knew some Subs that adored it. He liked the result of what Remy did though and he loved watching it. 

Stripping took no time at all. The lube was out on the nightstand already. As were condoms but those weren't going to used. Neither of them played and took risks but when it was just the two of them, the feel of skin on skin helped calm them. The next weekend they had off, they were going to find a Sub to share for the weekend. They both needed a good long, hard fuck with a Sub. 

Aaron started to stretch himself as he thought about Lisette. She was a widowed Sub who lived down the road with her three children. All the Doms on the street kept an eye on her and the unattached ones topped her when she wanted. The children moved around from house to house as wanted, playing with other children and getting watched when Lisette wanted time to herself or was entertaining. The Ardor Sub was only thirty three, young enough to still catch the eye of a good Dom but she'd never take another collar. Ardor Subs and Doms collared for life. Lisette still wore the collar of her Dom and the only time it came off was when she would need to clean it. Aaron was the only one who had that honor. He'd place her secondary collar on her neck and then remove the other so she could clean it. Hell he was her emergency contact for her and the kids. Her husband and Dom had been in Boston with him. He'd been one of the agents to loose their life in the bombing by Adrian Bale. As soon as his insurance money had been awarded to her as well as her husband's money from the FBI, she'd moved down to Virginia. Aaron had known Albert from Seattle and it was then that Aaron had been made the emergency contact for the family if he was not reachable. 

Hearing Remy's feet on the stairs, Aaron was a little shocked. The former thief usually made no sound. Aaron dropped the lube on the pillow and bent over the bed a little, his fingers still buried in his ass, balanced on one arm. He wasn't going to be naked and on the bed like Remy wanted. He wanted fucked not dominated. There was no sound behind him but he didn't dare turn. He knew the head games that Remy played with him and he played right back. The noise on the stairs to let him know that the Dom was coming but it was now too silent. 

Aaron pulled his fingers free from his ass, trying to listen to breathing but there was nothing. Spreading his legs and settling more, Aaron got ready to look between his legs to see if he could see Remy's feet when he felt a hand on the small of his back and then his entrance was being pressed against. He relaxed and Remy slid inside of him in one go. He groaned it had been too long since he'd been fucked. "I thought we were fucking in bed. You said you wanted a bed."

"Y'r on de bed, kind of." Remy pulled out and thrust back in. "All Remy wanted was to be able to just fall over and sleep."

The chuckle that brought forth was cut short when Remy thrust in again harder than before. While they were both tired, Aaron knew the thought of Spencer in their bed, in their playroom was something that had been racing through his mind all night and it had to have been going through Remy's as well. Spencer naked, on his knees with a ball gag in his mouth, begging with his muffled cries for more, hands bound behind his back. 

Remy and Aaron had perfected the art of tying up a Sub and using whatever rope Aaron had used to tie said Sub up and charging it. The charge would dance from one end of the rope to the other. A Master at Morsus had heard about it and had wanted to see it done to his Sub. The Sub had come just from it. He let that thought carry him closer to orgasm. That was part of why Aaron loved sex with Remy sometimes. He didn't need to worry about being there mentally for the sex. He could make up a fantasy in his head and the other Dom didn't care. Remy was usually doing the same. 

"Y' t'inking of our boy? Hoping it was him fuckin' y'?" Remy's hands settled on his shoulders and one pulled hard, pulling his body into the other man's. The other hand though scratched down his back. Hard enough to raise a welt but not enough to bleed. Aaron closed his eyes and pictured Spencer fucking him. Remy knew his kinks better than most and a Sub scratching at his back was high on things that got him off fast. He figured it was part of why he liked to tie them up so much. So they couldn't touch. "Come on, Aaron. Y'r so close."

Aaron knew he was too. He shifted the focus of his fantasy. To Spencer underneath of him, hands above his head, holding onto the bar at the top of the bed, gag in his mouth as Aaron fucked him hard and fast. Spencer's body curled in orgasm pushed Aaron over. He groaned his completion and felt Remy still. That was one thing that Remy was excellent at, holding off orgasm to satisfy lovers. It was Lascivio training at its finest. Pulling Remy down with him, Aaron collapsed onto the bed. The Dom grunted and then laughed, rolling carefully off him as soon as he was able to without hurting him. 

"Strauss wants the interviews of the three Subs done as soon as possible. She's setting them up for tomorrow. I know who she is going to want. Hell, as soon as I found out he was a Doctor of Dynamics, I wanted him even if he failed out of the academy. I had Garcia send me his file. He didn't have the Doctor thing in it. Prentiss is right and I am not going to bring it up to Strauss. I’m also going to make sure he’s last interview.”

Remy chuckled as he stood up. Aaron knew that he needed to get up and shower. The morning was going to come too soon. A slap on his ass had him rolling over. The cold air of the room hit the sticky all over his chest where he'd dropped in his own wet spot and he shivered. 

"Strauss ain't gonna pick someone else. She is gonna pick who y' want because she's learned that y' know what's best for de team, despite what she t'inks. Now up! We can sleep in my room and worry about de mess later." Remy held out his hand and Aaron let himself be pulled up. He looked at the messed up bed briefly but agreed he was too tired to change the bedding. He moved to his bathroom and Remy moved to his bedroom. 

A quick shower later and Aaron dropped down into bed with Remy. The Mutant rolled and laid his head on Aaron's chest and snuggled close. Aaron was asleep before he knew it.

XxXxXxX

The first two interviews went really well. Aaron would have picked either of them in a heartbeat. Erin liked the second one better.

"Why did you schedule Doctor Reid after lunch?" Aaron asked as he jabbed his chopsticks into his carton of Thai. 

"I wanted a chance to talk to you. As you know, I've been having some issues at home. Linton and I are divorced as of this morning. I removed his collar then as well."

"That's why you are wearing a turtleneck. I'm sorry, Erin. Have you..." Aaron set down his food and looked at Erin. She didn't look like he thought she would.

"The Assistant Director has already offered me a guardianship. My place here is not in question. I wanted to talk you about Dave." 

Aaron stopped at that. Dave had been in love with Erin for years. It had been part of why he'd left the Bureau the first time. He hadn't been able to see them in love and happy. He'd bought a collar for her a long time ago. Aaron had seen it on several occasions in his safe at his house. 

"I asked for the divorce six months ago and Dave is aware of this. Linton and I had to go through the mandatory marriage counseling but the crux of the issue came down to the fact that his new position at his job looks better if his Sub is sitting at home and I am not cut out for that."

"If you hurt him."

"I should have divorced Linton the first time that he cheated on me. Dave would have paid for it and I would have been a free woman in less time than it took now. The Judge laid the fault of the divorce on Linton as he married and collared me when I was younger but no less driven. As the Judge put it, if he thought that marrying him would make me want less out of life, he should have figured that out before he married me. Also it was stated in our contracts what I wanted and that has never changed."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Given that I am so close from a divorce, it's mandatory that all dates are supervised and since you know both Dave and I."

"That's fine. I can do that."

Erin smiled at him and Aaron relaxed back into his seat some. He now knew why Dave hadn't taken a Sub home in six months but seemed to be searching to not throw any suspicion on him. Dave's bed was only ever empty by choice.

"I'm glad. Now this Doctor Reid. He was at the club last night. I've read over the report. His movement through the academy was a little spotty but once a teacher was found who was able to teach him hand to hand in a way he understand and was able to do, he seemed to do fine. Academic wise, he's a wet dream for the unit. There wasn't a test that we put in front of him that he wasn't able to pass. Firearm qualification, once he switched to the revolver he did a great deal better. Of course, you have Morgan on your team as the brute muscle. Why did you want him to go last?" Erin had picked up on the change and Aaron knew that she would jump on it. There was a reason she was the section chief and that no one, Doms included, had ever questioned it. 

"During the course of the investigation last night, Doctor Reid's full measure as as profiler came out. We are allowed to omit things from applications that we wish to as long as we disclose all things that show us in a bad light. We omitted them from the case workup as it had no bearing on the case. I want you to be able to give him your full attention."

"You've made the decision already that you want him on the team, haven't you?" Erin's eyebrow raised and he could only laugh.

A knock at the door stopped discussion. Erin called for whoever it was to enter. Remy opened the door but leaned on the door jamb instead of fully entering. "We fucked."

"Agent LeBeau?" Erin asked as she looked between the two of them. It was well known about their relationship. Erin had been told when Aaron had fast tracked Remy through the academy and then into the BAU. Erin was also used to his manner of speaking when inside safe places, her office was one and the bullpen another. His language was much better when on cases.

"He's in a suit. Tie all crooked wit' a purple scarf. Remy caught Morgan eying his neck. De little shit is just going ta fuck wit' us." 

"Aaron?" Erin asked.

"Doctor Reid. Spencer."

Erin started laughing and looked between the two of them again. "I am assuming he issued a challenge last night?"

"No. He issued de challenge this morning. Striding in here showing off his unadorned neck. He's also not said a word ta Remy. He's chatting wit' Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia right now. JJ said hi and went back to her office. Rossi's watching wit' a smirk on his face."

"So Doctor Reid is interested in you, Agent LeBeau?" Erin looked a little worried about that. She knew that they wanted a Sub to share and no one who was ever interested in only one of them ever got more than a single night. 

" _Non_ , Ma'am. De Sub be interested in both Aaron and Remy."

"You told him?" Erin asked as she looked at Aaron again, her eyes wide in shock. 

"No. He knew that from watching us all night. I never touched Remy while we were on site. Whatever body language he saw, he figured it out from that. He also figured out Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss. That's why we want him on the time. Also, his healing factor."

"Yes, his application has his mutant abilities as locked. That only happens when there is a chance of abuse."

"De homme can borrow powers. Currently he can create illusions. And he healed quick. An old friend of mine healed like that. Never found something that could kill him." Remy turned and looked behind him, a look of pure lust filled the features of his face and Aaron knew that Spencer was outside the office now. Aaron closed up his lunch and watched Erin do the same. She grabbed the food and looked at the time. He followed her gaze. Spencer was right on time.

"Doctor Reid," Remy said as he bowed his head a little. 

"Agent LeBeau. You look well...rested this morning." Spencer stopped at the doorway with Remy and held out his hand for a shake. Remy took the hand but didn't shake. He twisted the hand up and kissed Spencer's knuckles. "Aren't you just a charmer." 

"Doctor Reid, thank you for changing your interview time. With the case last night we had a few issues that needed taken care of this morning."

"It was no problem, Chief Strauss. I'm always at your service." Spencer wasn't looking at her though. He was looking at Aaron. Remy was right, he was issuing a challenge. "Will Agent LeBeau be joining us for the interview?"

"No. I'll be going back to de bullpen." Remy pulled the door shut with him as he stepped out. Aaron stayed standing, waiting for Spencer and Erin to sit down before he did. It was old fashioned but he always did it around Erin to show her that he respected her.

"You have Perdisco listed as your training school, Doctor Reid."

"My application isn't not in fact full. When needed Perdisco is the school I put down and it's what would be listed on my background check but Chief Strauss I did not get my mark from Perdisco. I have a Doctorate in Dynamics. Agent Hotchner was keeping it quiet I am sure since he would know it wasn't on my application but it came up last night."

Aaron watched as Erin's eyes moved to Spencer's neck. 

"You are aware that as a field agent, you would have to wear a guardianship collar."

"I was made aware of this, no matter the unit I was placed in. I know that normally the unit chief holds the guardianship collar but there have been cases where someone else held the collar."

"Yes."

"I'll accept a collar from Agent Rossi."

"Why do you not want Agent Hotchner to hold your collar?" Erin was looking at Aaron. "Do you not trust him."

"It's not a matter of trust. I probably trust him and Agent LeBeau more than I should. I won't accept a guardianship collar from someone that I would submit to. My teachers share your exacerbation. I was a dream to fill with knowledge but when it came to my dynamic, I only submitted to strong Doms. If Agent Rossi is unwilling, I will take one from Agents Morgan or Prentiss."

"That will help you in the field. Agent Jareau has had issues with Doms and even Switches in the field. I think Doctor Reid that you will fit in just nicely with the BAU team." Erin smiled and waved them out of her office. That told Aaron that she accepted his choice and his reasonings but the smirk on her face when Spencer turned after shaking her hand told him that she was going to enjoy the courting. 

Spencer had a lot to do to get his full transition into the BAU. He went right towards HR and never spared a backward glance at him. Even without the mark that placed Spencer high on the ranks of Subs, Aaron and Remy would have wanted to court him. Remy had been raised that all Subs needed courting even if they didn't feel that it was necessary. Aaron had seen first hand what incompatibility outside of the bedroom would do to a bonded pair. Every single Sub that he'd ever tried to win over had loved his old fashioned way of treating them when not in a scene. 

"Trouble, Aaron?" Dave asked as Aaron entered the bullpen. For just after lunch it was surprisingly empty. Only his team in the room, even Morgan whose office was down the hall a little ways. 

"Depends on who you ask."

"What did Strauss say about Doctor Reid?" Morgan asked.

"He's going to HR now to get everything set to join the team. There is one thing though." Aaron debated taking Dave aside for the discussion of the guardianship collar but he decided that it was something that the whole team needed to know. When in the field, Dave was responsible for him. If he got hurt, it would have to be Dave that made medical decisions for him. The team needed to know that so that time wasn't wasted going to him.. "Dave he's requested that it be you that gives him the guardianship collar. I'll give you both time to discuss his wishes with medical issues."

"But..." JJ looked at Aaron, shocked. 

"Doctor Reid stated to Chief Strauss that he won't allow someone to hold his guardianship collar that he would ever submit to. Morgan and Prentiss are the backups." 

Dave's eyebrow rose at that. The sound of the elevator dinging alerted them that people were coming back from lunch. Aaron nodded up to the round table room. The team all filed up to the room, pulling the doors shut.

"Even if the reasons are spread, it's going to look bad on you, Hotch," Garcia said.

"Not really," Prentiss said with a large near leering smile on her face. "Right up until the first time they see how Reid reacts around Hotch and Remy."

"What?" Garcia asked, looking around at all of the team. 

"You missed that?" JJ asked.

"Missed what?" 

Hotch couldn't help the blush that tried to creep up his neck. The team never questioned his relationship with Remy, just happy to see him at least trying after Haley had left. They saw all walks of life in their line of work and two Doms in love wasn't anything to bat an eyelash at. 

"Doctor Reid isn't going to stay uncollared for long, Baby Girl," Morgan said as he looped an arm around her. He pulled her close and smiled at Prentiss. "He's caught the eye of two very nice Doms and doesn't seem to mind trying to get their attention."

"Their?" Garcia looked at Aaron and then Remy and smiled. "That's so lovely. What's he like after he calmed down after getting stabbed?"

"Smart," Prentiss said. Her eyes tracked to Remy and then Aaron, silently telling him that she was going to let them explain the rest. 

"Doctor Reid is going to take getting used to," Aaron said. 

"That's a very diplomatic answer," Dave said.

"We haven't exactly worked with him. How he was last night is not predictor of how he is going to be working. He's not weak."

"He lasted through a Doctorate in Dynamics, they don't accept weak in that," Morgan pointed out. He kissed Garcia's forehead and smiled. "And you two would crush a weak Sub."

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

XxXxXxX

Aaron watched as Remy and Spencer kissed. It was hot watchin it. The top of Spencer's shirt was undone where Aaron had worked on opening it while he'd had his turn at kissing him. Spencer's back was to him now and he had his hands trailing on Spencer's stomach and chest. He'd not touched his nipples yet. He was responding wonderfully. Aaron knew his control was slipping and he knew he needed to get under control soon but he didn't want to let the Sub out of his lap. Dave had escorted Spencer to the house and had removed the guardianship collar, giving it to Aaron to hold just in case a case came up. It generally wasn't done when an FBI agent was being courted but there were certain situations where it was done and Spencer would have said something if he wanted it left on for safety of his own mind.

"What do you want Spencer?" Remy asked as he pulled back from kissing the Sub. Aaron pulled at his hips to press the younger man's ass into his crotch harder. When Spencer had agreed to a date with the two of them, he'd been shocked when the Sub had agreed to a date at their house. There wasn't a thing in the world that Aaron could ever do make Spencer do what he didn't want to do but agreeing to go to a house of a pair of Doms on the first date was rare. It was only their work relationship that made the Sub trust them both. There wasn't a single thing that either man would do to abuse that. 

"Do you know that my Adligo teacher was astounded at how well I took having options taken from me. To not have to make decisions when in a scene. After I was marked by Morsus, which was my last House I trained at, I went back to Adligo. He trained me through everything that a true Adligo Sub would have. He said that whoever finally got me bound at his feet would never let me go. I want to truly let go and I trust you both to do that with you."

Aaron gripped Spencer's arms tighter, pulling them back and he felt Spencer relax into his body more. He felt Spencer's legs spread apart farther and looked over his shoulder to see Remy spreading them. Aaron wanted to never let go. 

"So you weren't just being a tease when y' gave us dat bullet point list of what y' won't do?" Remy asked. Aaron groaned at the memory. He remembered the list. Once they had made their full intentions known, Spencer had given Aaron the list on his way out the door of the bullpen. He'd smiled cheekily and kissed Aaron's cheek as he passed him. Remy had been getting off the elevator and he got the same treatment. They had taken it home and discussed it. Hard limits had been listed first with a few soft after. The list of soft limits had surprised Aaron, there were not a lot. The one limit that bothered Aaron was listed as a soft limit with only a single proviso. A collar. Spencer required a collar to be gagged, blindfolded, and bound at the same time. 

"I had a very thorough education. My list of what I will not do is shorter than what I will. It's easier." Spencer's body was trembling in anticipation. 

"As long as we adhere to your list, you don't care what we do?" Aaron asked whispering in Spencer's ear roughly. 

"No," came the breathy response. 

Aaron felt the younger man jerk in his arms and saw that Remy had pinched the inside of his thigh. He quirked an eyebrow but Remy just nodded up at his face and Aaron looked. Spencer was drifting. "I think that it might be time to move this elsewhere." He was thankful that they had the next day off. It was a Friday night and unless they were on a case, it was their scheduled day off to get what they needed for their dynamic. Since Spencer had come into their lives, Remy and he had stayed home. The only person in their bed in that time had been Lisette and she had only slept there when her youngest had got sick. She'd near drove herself into the ground. Aaron had to take charge of her and the care of the youngest. 

"He's already going again. I don't think he's let go since his Adligo teacher." Aaron pushed Spencer up and he moved with ease, showing that while he was drifting, he knew where he was. Remy moved to the elevator that had been installed when they had remodeled the entire house to suit their needs. Stairs did not mix with going into or coming out of a scene. There was a set of stairs in case of malfunction or power outage. "Do you have him?"

"Y' lock up and I'll get our Sub into the bedroom portion. I t'ink I wanna start in there. Anything y' don't want me ta do before y' get down dere."

"No more clothes off for him. I want to finish helping undress him. I wanna see his mark." Aaron leaned over and kissed Remy. 

"That's hot," Spencer whispered when Aaron pulled back. "Thankfully, I have a very big watching kink. I want to try getting off that way some time."

"What way?"Aaron asked. 

"Watching you two together while I can't touch. You or myself. Bound either on the floor on my knees or chained to a ceiling. See if I can come that way."

Aaron groaned and pressed his palm into the base of his cock. Spencer was going to be the death of them. He was going to enjoy every single second of it. He grabbed the Sub and pulled him close, kissing him so hard that he was shocked that he didn't split his lip. He pushed Spencer into Remy's waiting arms and turned away, before he decided to just take. He only moved when he heard the elevator doors close. Spencer had agreed to stay until at least Saturday night with Sunday open as well. Spencer was fresh out of the academy and there was no playing at all for uncollared Subs. There was no playing for a Dom either unless they had a collared Sub for more than a year. Doms had tried in the past to collar a Sub for the duration of the academy and then remove the collar at the end. After that it was made mandatory that the Subs had to be collared a year before the Dom was allowed away to play. Finding play while in the academy with someone who didn't hold your collar or has your collar will get one thrown out. There were different rules for Switches and those were something that Aaron hadn't paid much attention to.

When the house was secure, Aaron made his way to the back of the house to use the steps. The stairs came out in the bedroom portion of the basement. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to walk into but Remy sitting in the large arm chair in the corner with Spencer on his knees in front of him with the only point of contact between them being where Remy had his hand on Spencer's shoulder wasn't it. 

"Spencer just informed me dat his Adligo teacher did a little more dan mark him when he left de house the first time." Remy pushed at Spencer until he turned around and then the Dom slipped down to the floor between him and the chair. He gripped the shirt and opened it a little. Aaron regretted not going after his nipples in the living room. Spencer had both of his nipples pierced and two black rings were laying down against his skin. "Y' know what y' want ta do, Aaron."

Aaron dropped to his knees as Remy pulled back at Spencer to shift him from his knees to where he was sitting on his ass. As soon as he was situated, the Sub dropped his legs open. Aaron moved to where he was pressing his legs open as wide as he could and know that it didn't hurt him. He reached out and traced skin around one of his nipples as Remy trapped the Sub's arms so he couldn't move. Aaron leaned over and kissed Remy as his little finger slipped into the ring, he tugged gently, hearing the moan from Spencer. He dropped his other hand down to find the hard cock trapped in pants. 

"Tease."

"Like you've been doing to us for weeks?" Aaron asked. He pulled back and bit at Spencer's ear.


	27. "BAU Remy" (Criminal Minds/X-Men) {Spencer/Remy}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds, X-Men,  
>  **Year** : Season 6  
>  **Tags** : First Time, Crossover,  
>  **Ratings** : R  
>  **Pairings** : Spencer Reid/Remy LeBeau,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 6  
>  **Summary** : The BAU gets a replacement for JJ in the form of Remy LeBeau and Spencer isn't sure that he likes him, no matter what his libido thinks.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

**Chapter One**  
Spencer followed behind Rossi as they moved through a local bar. The older man had picked him to go with him to meet someone who might be able to help. He'd been pretty tightlipped about who he was going to meet to the team but Hotch had seemed to know. 

"Take a seat that the bar, keep an eye out for trouble," Rossi said pointing to an empty seat. Spencer sat down and turned to look at the older man but was gone. He didn't know what he was supposed to keep an eye out for, he had no clue what was normal for any bar much less this one. When the bartender noticed him, he ordered a glass of tea. The mirror behind the bar gave Spencer a good view of the place. He could see almost everything. Rossi took up a seat in a corner with a glass of what looked like scotch. 

Rossi's contact was late. Half an hour late by the time Spencer started to profile the other occupants of the bar. He'd made it through all sitting at the bar when a man sat down in he empty seat beside him. A glance at him through the mirror and Spencer noticed that he was looking right at him using the mirror as well. 

"Hey dere pretty t'ing," the man said as he smiled at Spencer. 

"Hello." Spencer hoped that barely engaging the man would have him moving on. 

"Y' look mighty lonely," the man said his Cajun drawl more apparent. Spencer couldn't help comparing his speech to Will and then that led to JJ which made his heart ache. 

"I'm just fine." Spencer swept the room with his eyes again, when he had done that, his eyes dropped to his hands that were gripping the glass of tea. 

"Now don't go lyin' to Remy, cher. Y' came in wit' de older _homme_ and he left you at the bar alone. Been watchin' y'."

"Do you always stare at people, sir?" Spencer spared a glance back up at the man in the mirror. He wasn't looking at him using the mirror anymore. No he was facing him. Spencer hadn't even heard him shifting around on the stool like that. As Spencer looked at him, he shifted even closer. 

"I stare at dose worth staring at. And y' are worth staring at. A few other t'ings as well _mais_ we'll start wit' staring." The leer on the man's face was noticeable even from the side. 

"Can I help you?" Spencer fought back the blush at the words. He wasn't that used to people flirting with him. He felt safe looking at the man in the mirror now. He was slender like him but Spencer could tell he had muscle on him, even if his trench coat tried to hide it. His shoulder length auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail if Spencer had to guess his age in the dim light, he'd guess he was around Morgan's age. The man was handsome and his attitude showed that he knew it.

"You wound Remy. I just wanted to keep y' company since your _ami_ left y' to fend fo' y'rself." The man shifted closer again and if he had wanted to lean over his mouth would be right at Spencer's hear. "Remy LeBeau at y'r service, cher."

"Spencer Reid." Spencer wondered how long he'd have to talk to him before he could excuse himself and not piss off the man. He looked again for Rossi and found him still sitting where he had been.

The bartender setting down a bottle of beer on the space in front of Remy and then a new glass of tea in front Spencer pulled the genius from his watching of Rossi. Spencer looked at the man, who only smiled at him.

"So what kind of cop are y'?"

"Not a cop," Spencer answered with a smirk forming on his face. This he could do. Words games were fun.

"Oh!" Remy straightened up in his seat with a large smile on his face. His laughter was infectious and Spencer finally turned to face him. He could still see Rossi. The smiling man's eyes widened at the sight of the full gun on his hip. "Gonna make Remy guess, eh?"

"It's not worth it if you don't work for it." Spencer flirted back. He kept flicking his eyes over to Rossi but no one was paying any attention to him. 

"Oh, I knew I'd like y'" Remy leaned forward again, resting his head on hand and that elbow on the bar. "So not a cop. Bodyguard? Dat y'r boss over dere?"

"Me a bodyguard?" Spencer laughed and when he saw the sparkle in Remy's eyes he got that the man was joking with him. Spencer took a sip of his new glass of tea and started when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked down to see Remy's hand there, tracing a finger in an unknown pattern on his pants. The genius took another sip to try and get moisture in his mouth. Remy smirked at him before the other man's eyes flicked to the clock on the wall. Something strange passed across his face then. 

"Den how about a Supervisory Special Agent with the BAU, eh Doctor Reid?" All evidence of the Remy was gone. He seemed to have completely changed. Spencer let his hand drop down to his gun when Remy started to reach into his coat pocket. The hand on his knee stopped tracing patterns and just settled there. "Don't get jumpy, Doc. Just getting my own credentials."

Remy pulled a wallet out of his pocket and flashed a familiar ID at him. Remy was an agent with the FBI as well. "How about we join Rossi at his table, cher?"

Spencer nodded and grabbed his tea before moving over to Rossi's table as quick as he could. Rossi look at him in shock but he didn't say a word. He didn't care if the other agent followed him. Why had Remy flirted with him? This guy was Rossi's contact? Questions swirled in his head. 

"LeBeau, late as always," Rossi said with a smile on his face.

"Couldn't pass up the _beau homme_ at de bar," Remy said as he sat down on the other side of Rossi from what Spencer took. Rossi looked at the bar with a frown on his face. 

"Did he run when you left?" Rossi asked. 

Spencer could feel his cheeks start to heat up. He looked away from the two men and looked at the bar instead.

" _Non._ He's still here and he blushes so _belle._ "

Spencer braved a glance and sure enough, Remy was looking at him. Rossi followed his gaze and let out a small laugh.

"I've only ever see him blush when the pros hit on him. Of course, you'd make a nun blush. So what do you hear?" Rossi straightened in his seat and changed from relaxed to business Rossi.

"Y' are correct with y'r profile. Y'r UnSub is a t'ief. The goods he steals are ending up on de blackmarket." Remy finally shifted his gaze from Spencer to Rossi and the genius was glad. He didn't like being stared at, even if it meant nothing. "No one will tell me who, other than he's been in game a w'ile."

"That's all you have?" Rossi asked, looking a little incredulous.

" _Non._ I know he's building up to take out his parents."

"So a disowned son in New Orleans who is a thief. Who is setting up to go after those who left him." Rossi's eyebrow quirked up and Spencer was sure there was something there but he wasn't even going to draw the Cajun's attention to him. Remy though just started to laugh.

"Y're funny, Rossi. I got into town a week ago. Y' know dat. Quit tryin' to blame dis Cajun."

Spencer tried to merge the versions of this man that he had seen in his head. He was upset that the man had seeming flirted with him as a joke. Of course, he was used to it. The only ones that ever seemed to mean it were the prostitutes. Of course, he found they lied less than most other people. He'd be happy when he and Rossi could leave. He needed to think and he couldn't do it with Remy looking at him. Other than quick scans of the room, Remy's eyes never left him and Spencer didn't know what to do with that. 

**Chapter Two**  
Spencer was the first to arrive in the conference room. He'd brought a few files to work on while he waited. He barely paid attention as other filed in, he was so engrossed in his files. The sound of Hotch entering right on time had Spencer closing his file. He looked up. His superior wasn't happy. It was confirmed when the door was shut and the older man didn't sit down. 

"I've been overruled on JJ's non-replacement on the team. It's now become a use it or lose it position. So we have three options. We can replace her with another liaison, we can replace her with another profiler, and he we can convince the brass to give us another liaison if we can get JJ back, or we can do nothing."

"What about getting in a trainee?" Spencer asked. Everyone's eyes turned to him. "Then when we get JJ back it won't be a big thing?"

"Strauss turned me down on that. She said JJ's replacement will be a full fledged agent or no one." Hotch looked tired. 

Spencer sighed. He was sure that his face matched everyone else's but he didn't look around the room. He kept his eyes on Hotch. 

"Who do you have in mind as a profiler?" Morgan asked. 

"Dave and I have discussed what we are lacking and there is really only one person he and I would recommend to join the team. As for a new liaison, we have no candidates picked at this time." Hotch took a deep breath and finally sat down but he was still ran rod straight in his chair. 

"What are the chances if we add a profiler and then we can get JJ back that they will add her to the team?" Prentiss asked. Spencer nodded his head in agreement. 

"Pretty good. We have the highest solve rate of the teams and every time we add a new member to the count that rate goes up. It would also allow for us to not have to have a full roster on every case. Not everyone would have to be pulled in on all cases if someone is on annual leave. We might be able to have a semblance of life. It also goes in our favor that the last two members to willingly leave did so on a burn out."

"So where is this agent?" Garcia asked. It was the first time she had spoke up. She had taken the loss of JJ just as hard as Spencer had. 

"He's been in the Bureau since he graduated college, mainly bases in the deep south," Rossi said and Spencer looked at him. He couldn't be talking about Remy could he?

"He's never applied to the BAU before now and hasn't this time. We think though that he'll do fine with us. His name is Remy LeBeau."

Spencer held back the groan. Dropping his eyes to the paper file in front of him he left the worlds of the team wash over him. He catalogued what they said for later review and just shut the noise out. Not only was the man replacing JJ but Spencer was still pretty sore about the joke that was Remy flirting with him. Finally, Spencer tuned back in when he was sure he wouldn't say something he regretted. 

"LeBeau will be joining us in two days for a trial run. He's closing down his house in New Orleans and from what I've been told he already has an apartment here. He's wanting a change of scenery so even if the BAU isn't a good fit, he's taking a teaching position at the academy. Take the next two days to get paperwork done. We are on stand down for at least that long."

The team took his words as the dismissal they were and scattered. Spencer grabbed his files and exited as well. he quickly got lost in his world and only surfaced for lunch. Hotch leaving for the night prompted Spencer to leave as well. It was early enough that the subway would still have plenty of people on it. He'd brought a thick book to read. He finished it just before his stop with a smile on his face, all thoughts of LeBeau out of his mind. 

That smile disappeared as he took in the broke down boxes outside the other apartment on the floor. He'd forgot that it had been up for rent. that meant someone had finally taken it. It had been empty for six months, longer than any of the apartments had been empty before in the building. 

" _Non,_ Papa. Remy's all moved in." The voice carried out the open door and Spencer froze. He knew it. He's only ever really had one conversation with the owner of the voice but he knew it. He wasn't shocked when Remy strode out of the apartment and dropped another box on top of the pile. When the other man noticed Spencer out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and a smile broke out on his face. "Papa, I'll call y' later. Remy's neighbor just got home from work."

Remy hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket before he started towards Spencer.

"Miss Stella said m' neighbor was another Federal Agent, didn't t'ink I'd get luck it'd be y', Doc." Remy smiled at him as he stopped just a foot in front of him. 

"Oh, what a happy coincidence," Spencer said a tint of hardness in his voice, hoping the other man would take the hint. He didn't. Instead his eyes lit up.

"Ain't y' a snarky one, _petit._ It dat anyway to talk to y'r new neighbor?"

"I'm sorry, LeBeau, what did you want? A big hug?" Spencer glared at the Cajun as he spoke. The other man only smiled at him before laughing. 

"So what's de best Chinese place that delivers here?"

Spencer's head swam a little at the sudden change in topic, he wasn't used to being on the receiving end of it. But when Remy's stomach growled, he knew why the Cajun had done it. 

"Been too busy unpacking and forgot to eat." Remy actually looked a little ashamed at that admisison but Spencer just shrugged it off.

"I"ll bring you out a menu." Spencer finally turned to his door, unlocking it. He pulled it shut behind him, not sure how the other man viewed boundaries.


	28. "Feral Reid" (Criminal Minds/X-Men) {Aaron/Spencer/Remy}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds  
>  **Year** : Season 4 (2009)  
>  **Tags** : Established Relationship,  
>  **Ratings** : NC-17  
>  **Pairings** : Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/Remy LeBeau,  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 4  
>  **Summary** : Aaron knew that Spencer was special. It as more than his mutant abilities. It was more than his brain. He'd always kind of figured that someone was missing. There was a part of Spencer that he couldn't get to. Then Remy LeBeau drops into their life.  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : None

Spencer took a deep breath and exhaled. Two new scents were on the air. He hadn't heard anyone else from the RCMP or the FBI arrive so he dropped to a crouch and waited. The two thought that they were silent but to Spencer they were not. No matter what he had an advantage on them. He could smell them but there was no way they could smell him. His gun was at his hip but when the two stepped into sight, he knew it wouldn't work. The smell from the smaller man was strong and Spencer knew it. Another feral. Then he smelled the adamantium. Another Weapon. He wanted to growl but he waited. He didn't know what this Weapon was doing there. He had no way of warning Hotch that there were mutants on hand.

The mutants were looking around and the Weapon was scenting the air. Spencer was happy that he had no scent and he could move so that they wouldn't hear him. The two mutants had their backs to him and he waited. When the Weapon stepped away, Spencer dropped behind the other. Before either of them could act, Spencer had his hidden blade out and ready for action. His other hand wrapped around the mutants throat and he pulled his blade out enough for the other man to feel it. He stilled.

"Smart choice," Spencer whispered in his ear. That got the Weapon's attention. He turned and stared, shocked faced at him. "Take a step feral and the mutant loses his head.”

“Who are y’?” The mutant asked.

“You can call me Doctor.” Spencer shifted to look the Weapon up and down. “You are Weapon X are you not?”

The Weapon nodded. Spencer smiled and waved his hidden blade out. When he pulled it back in he held his hand out like he was holding a ball and let his needles form. He felt the mutant in his hold still. He stopped breathing.

“Do you like it? Idiots gave me nanite formed Adamantium. So Wolverine, you can heal. I can heal. What about your friend here?”

“Not ‘ere to fight, _ami_.”

“Yet you are here on a joint FBI/RCMP case. I can shoot him and no one would give a care. I already know that several of the victims were mutants. We have the man who orchestrated it in custody and the man who committed the crimes is slow. His brother was able to coerce him. We are hunting him now.”

“Why are you so willing to give information?” Wolverine asked.

Spencer smiled and pulled the blade against the mutant’s throat back. He leaned down and smelled his neck. The smell of spice and musk filled his nose. The musk was the same as what his Aaron carried. He never thought anyone else would smell like that. Then he smelled ozone. And it was building.

“I wouldn’t do that, Gambit,” Spencer whispered in Gambit’s ear. He could smell the charge the mutant was trying to draw in. “Don’t give me a reason to mark up your pretty skin.”

Gambit swallowed hard. “Sorry.”

“Welcome, Hotch.” Spencer let his eyes wander to where Aaron entered the barn. His boss started to pull his gun but he shook his head. “Agent Aaron Hotchner. Meet Wolverine and Gambit. Remy LeBeau, Logan, meet Hotch. They came to help with the search for Turner.”

“I see. So why are you holding, Mr. LeBeau hostage?” Aaron moved around the edge to stand beside Spencer. He moved just close enough that Wolverine's eyebrow raised. There was no mistaking the scent of possession that Aaron was exuding from his pores. Spencer bared his fangs as Wolverine eyed Aaron up and down. The Feral took a step back. 

“They tried to sneak in first and Gambit tried to blow something up.” Spencer laughed and leaned closer to Gambit again, inhaling. Aaron noticed and quirked an eyebrow. He smiled at his lover. “What did you need, Hotch?”

“The dogs are having an issue tracking him. I wanted you to head out. You can take Gambit with you as long as he promises to keep his head down. I can sit with Wolverine here.”

"Y' would sit with Ol' Wolvie?"

"He wouldn't touch me. I'm another Feral's and he doesn't touch what isn't his. And Doctor Reid won't hurt you, Gambit." Aaron stepped around behind Spencer and with a touch pulled him back. He let go of Gambit even though he didn't want to. With Wolverine's hearing, it wasn't safe to talk. He knew that his eyes had to show his arousal. Aaron leaned in and kissed him. "Go."

"Yes, Sir."


	29. Night Will Fall and Drown the Sun (Criminal Minds/X-Men) {Spencer/Remy}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Night Will Fall and Drown the Sun  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds, X-Men  
>  **Year** : 2015  
>  **Tags** : Crossover, Human!Gambit,  
>  **Ratings** : R  
>  **Pairings** : Spencer Reid/Remy LeBeau  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 10 & All X-Men Movies & Comics,  
>  **Summary** : The past defines us. The past is who we are. If no one knows your past do they really know you?  
>  **Notes** : None  
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence,

Spencer moved towards his front door, happy to be home. He'd been gone for two weeks. Two back to back cases without a night a home had run him ragged. His go bag was slung over his shoulder with his messenger bag over the other. He was tired and wanted to sleep for two days. He hadn't heard from Remy and figured he was home but he couldn't be sure. He stopped when he saw that the door was slightly ajar. He dropped his two bags to the floor silently and pulled his gun. He checked the safety and started forward. The ding of the elevator had him stopping and turning. Morgan was standing there with his phone in his hand. His eyes were wide at the sight of Spencer standing there with his gun drawn. Morgan pocketed the phone quickly and drew his own gun. 

"What do we have?" Morgan asked in a whisper as he approached Spencer.

"Door ajar."

It took no time at all to clear the flat. There was no one there and the only signs that someone had been there was the utter disaster that was the bedroom and food plates in the kitchen.

"What kind of UnSub breaks in trashes a bedroom and then eats food."

"Oatmeal with blueberries, coffee, and bacon," Spencer said as his heart twisted. There was only one reason that Remy hadn't cleaned up after himself. He sighed. He wished that Morgan wasn't there. It would have been easier to take care of this without the team but there was no way that Morgan was going to let this go. The meal had been made that morning. Remy had been gone just hours before Spencer had come home.

"What?"

"Oatmeal, bacon, and coffee, it's his normal breakfast when I am not home."

"His?" Morgan looked at him in shock. "Reid, who is this he?"

"My husband." Spencer stared at Morgan as he said the words. His friend was at a loss. A silent Morgan was never a good thing. "I'll call Hotch. The locals aren't going to be able to help on this."

"Reid, you gotta explain this."

"I will when the whole team gets here. I promise I just don't want to tell this more than once." 

"We need to sweep..."

"Whoever took him won't have left a single bit of evidence behind. No hairs, no fibers, no nothing. They only left the bedroom like it was as a warning. The door was their calling card."

Morgan took a few steps closer to him. "Reid, you're scaring me. Please just tell me what's going on."

"Someone broke into my apartment, Morgan and took my husband. That's what going on!" Spencer didn't mean to yell but it slipped out. 

"I'll call Hotch you just try and think okay?" Morgan asked. Spencer nodded. He turned towards the window in the kitchen and moved to it after taking his offered phone from Morgan. He leaned against the wall, thinking. It was his favorite spot in the whole flat. It's what had sold the place to him when they'd looked at it when moving to DC for the academy. Remy liked it because of the defensibility. Over ten years they lived here with no issues. Now his world was shattered and he didn't know what was going to be left of him when he managed to put it back together. 

The team arrived by ones. JJ had tried to talk to him but Morgan brushed her back, leaving him to stare out the window down into the small park beside the building that he lived in. He was shocked that JJ brought Will but something told him that Morgan asked for her to bring him. Hotch was the last to arrive. When the door was shut and the team seated, Spencer pulled himself away from the window. He grabbed the carafe of coffee from the sink and filled up a cup. He popped it into the microwave and doctored it up when he pulled it out. The team was scattered all over but left him his over stuffed chair. He sat down, clasping the mug between his hands. 

 

"What's up?" Kate asked. 

"When I was ten, just months after dad left, I made friends with a kid who lived on the same street. He went to private school and was living in Vegas with a family friend for a while. We stayed friends as I went to college and when I moved to DC, he moved with me." Spencer looked up from his cup. "I've always kept my private life private for a few very good reasons. Five years ago, we got married."

"Married?" JJ asked. She looked at him in pure shock. That shock was on every other team member's face as well. "You got married? Spence why didn't..."

"He's been taken. He was here this morning ate breakfast and it looks like when he went back to change, he was jumped."

"Reid, what is going on?" Hotch asked.

Spencer ignored him and looked at Will. " _Travaillez-vous toujours pour le cardinal_?"

Will's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed to stare at him. "Yes."

" _Bon_."

"Will?" JJ asked but Will just stared even longer at Spencer. 

"You were sixteen when you met the Cardinal for the first time?" Spencer asked him. 

"Yes. He came to the house with his lawyer. We had a young John Doe who wasn't giving us a name. Papa brought him around to try and get him to crack. He never did. He was there for three days before the Cardinal came and took him. We never got a name out of him. It was rumored that the Cardinal's younger son ended up running off with the kid years later."

"Run off? That's what they are saying? Your John Doe was thirteen at the time while the youngest son was eighteen. I seriously doubt that Jean Luc would have let him touch the kid before he was eighteen much less run off with him."

That got a reaction out of Will. He stood up from his seat and moved closer to Spencer. He grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled him up. Spencer let him. He knew what was coming. Will started to unbutton the top of his button down. JJ jumped to her feet but Spencer held up a hand. JJ stopped moving. When the top three buttons were undone he looked down at where Spencer's heart was and there was the tattoo. The tattoo predated their wedding by several years. It was well known in the Guild that Remy had married and it was even known beyond that about the tattoo that the son of the Cardinal of the New Orleans Thieves Guild and the man he married. People picked up for crimes were routinely checked for the tattoo, just to be sure. The identity of the son in law of the Cardinal was well protected. 

As soon as the tattoo registered in Will's eyes, he dropped the edge of the shirt he was holding and he stepped back. His eyes were wide in shock and Spencer wasn't sure that he wasn't going to faint. Spencer helped him sit down in his chair. He moved to the kitchen and filled a tumbler with bourbon. Something that Remy had shipped to him from home. 

"Will, are you talking about the Guilds?" JJ asked, her voice low. Spencer could hear it though. He wasn't that shocked that Will had told her about the Guilds. It was so much of life in New Orleans. 

"Yes."

"Spence, what do you know of the Guilds?" JJ asked. 

Spencer didn't answer until he handed over the glass to Will and tipped it up for the man to take a drink. Will drained the whole glass, coughing. 

"Kid, none of this is making sense."

"No. Some of it makes sense. Thieves and assassins." Rossi leaned back on the arm of the couch he was sitting on. "Rumors have always moved around of assassins and thieves. The operation has never been found by the FBI, the CIA, NSA. They are too good. This cardinal, he is in control of the New Orleans area?"

"Yes," Spencer answered. 

"How do you know all of this Spencer?"

"What has Will told you of what he used to do for the Cardinal?" Spencer leaned against the back of the chair that Will now sat in. Will was silent. Spencer was sure that he was trying to figure out how he never connected that kid and Spencer. 

"That he was never asked to kill, just pass information. He's contacted on occasion when someone escapes New Orleans but he's never asked..."

"It stopped the moment that I started dating you, JJ. That case was the last one. I never even...I know that the Cardinal switches up who he uses from time to time, I never thought." Will looked back at Spencer in shock.

"Jean Luc loves his son in law as much as he does his sons." 

"Oh. Fuck," Will said. He set the glass down and dropped his head into his hands. "Has the Cardinal been told?"

"No."

"If Morgan hadn't been here, you wouldn't have told a single one of us would you have?" Will asked. 

Spencer shook his head. "No. I would have called Jean Luc and told him. He'd handle it and he's still going to handle it. I'll let him handle the Thieves and Assassins. We will take Remy's current job."

"Are you telling us that this Remy, your husband, is..." Hotch trailed off as Spencer interrupted him.

"The Cardinal's son? That I married into the largest crime family in New Orleans? Yes." Spencer locked his eyes with Hotch and waited. No one said anything. "Jean Luc LeBeau has two sons, his blood son Henry and his adopted son, Remy. I met Remy when I was ten in Vegas. I saved Remy's life. Jean Luc repaid that by helping with bills and such after dad left. Remy was never interested in taking over the family business. Henry was. So Remy was allowed to stay in Vegas. I took trips with him home all the time during summer. I wasn't aware at the time but Jean Luc had a security detail living on the street and they protected not just Remy but mom and I as well. When I started college, Remy went as well. I'd never had a friend like him before and I figured it was normal. Then when I was seventeen, I was staying in New Orleans for a week while Remy spent time with his father and brother. I was at a coffee shop working on a class I was taking over the summer when I heard someone talking. They were bouncing between French and English but as I was fluent in French it wasn't hard to follow. They were talking about the paramour of the Cardinal's son. I didn't know that Henry was serious about anyone so I listened in. It would give Remy some good taunting material. I figured out then that it was Assassins talking. I wasn't afraid, no one in New Orleans was going to mess with me. I listened as they described this paramour and well I was listening too hard as one of them noticed me. The utter fear in their eyes told me they knew who I was. They called me _gendre_ which is very formal son in law."

Spencer shifted to the window to look out. He could barely see the park. 

"I was livid. I closed up my books, shoved them in my bag and then marched to the LeBeau house. The guards didn't even stop me. I knew exactly where Remy was. I threw open the doors to Jean Luc's office and Remy was sitting in a chair with his feet on the desk. Henry was sitting in the window and Jean Luc was sitting at his desk. Remy jumped to his feet, surprised to see me. Remy could tell that I was pissed. He tried to calm me down but I ignored him. I looked right at Jean Luc and said _beau-fils_. Henry started to laugh his ass off. Remy looked shocked as hell and Jean Luc, well he just smiled. It wasn't what I thought. I'd been called that since I'd saved Remy's life. Remy though stuck his foot in his mouth."

"He started to explain and told the whole truth?" Will asked. Spencer nodded.

"The rest I am sure you can figure out."

"You told me once you wanted into the FBI from age fifteen. How does being around these LeBeau's help with that?"

"If Garcia were to go back to the BAU and search Remy LeBeau and the age and all the information tied to the man I am married to. All she is going to get is what Remy wants her to find. His degrees and his job as a private investigator. I'm telling you all the truth when I don't have to. I could have easily had Jean Luc call Will to keep his silence.


	30. "Pen Pals" (Criminal Minds/X-Men) {Spencer/Remy}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Untitled  
>  **Fandom** : Criminal Minds, X-Men,  
>  **Year** : Season 7 (Starts in January 2012)  
>  **Category** : Crossover,  
>  **Ratings** : R  
>  **Pairings** : Spencer Reid/Remy LeBeau,  
>  **Spoilers** : All Seasons  
>  **Summary** : As a way to connect with anyone, Spencer picks a random PO Box in New York to send a letter to. He writes that he is looking for a friend to just talk with. Someone he can tell anything to and has no illusions to burst. The man who gets the letter is in need of a friend like that as well. They find a wonderful connection with each other as the letters progress.  
>  **Notes** : In an undetermined X-Men universe, basically, I made my own with X-Men characters.  
>  **Warnings** : None

Spencer looked at the letter in his hand. It was all handwritten just like the letters he sent to his mother. The contents of this letter though was more open than anything he had ever told anyone ever in his life. A last ditch effort in his life to grab something that would make him happy, Spencer had decided to randomly send a letter to a post office box. A mathematical equation had landed him in North Salem, New York. Another equation had given him the number of one hundred and eight so he had addressed the letter to PO Box 108 North Salem, New York 10560. The return PO Box was the closest to Quantico and he'd used computer skills that few knew he had to make sure it couldn't be traced to him, just in case. He was desperate, not stupid.

A rub down with a rag had removed prints from the actual letter and he'd used gloves when folding it up and sealing it. He'd used a self sealing envelope so that his saliva wasn't on it as well. There was so much in the letter that could harm him but writing it had been cathartic and even now as he stood at the mail drop, he felt better for just making up his mind to send it. 

Before he could second guess himself for the near hundredth time, Spencer released the letter and let it fall into the box. He sighed and let a smile grace his face. 

_Hello Friend,_

_I know that you don't know me but my name is Spencer. I am not going to tell you my last name but I hope that we can be friends anyway. I am writing this letter to you in hopes of becoming friends with you._

_To let you know a little more about myself. I turned thirty a few months ago. I have a PhD in Mathematics. I am not going to be sharing where I work but I work for the government. I will also share that I do solve murder cases and work more hours than I don't._

_When I celebrated my birthday a few months ago, I did so with no one around me. I got a rare phone call from my sick mother and it made my day but those who I consider my family, did not notice. My family is my team. I have known most of them for over seven years, the rest for over five. Finally, just two days ago the team remembered and they did throw a party but it left a sour taste in my mouth when none of them commented on the fact that they had missed it by close to four months._

_It was then that I figured out that I needed someone else in my life. I am horrible at making friends, hence this letter. I hope that you reply to me. If you choose not to I will understand, this is little unorthodox but then I am an unorthodox man._

_Your New Friend, Hopefully  
Spencer_

XxXxXxX

Remy grabbed his mail out of his box with barely a look at it. It was his most personal box and only family and close friends had the address for it. He slipped the letters into a pocket on his coat and then looked at the small box inside. It was from his _tante_. He'd make sure and open it as soon as he got to the school. A smile for the young girl working behind to the counter and then he was gone. His car was parked down the street in front of the small bistro he was going to eat his breakfast at. He'd been up and out of the school before most were even awake. Some days that was best. 

The waitress was one who knew him well and barely batted an eye at his flirting, just smiled and got him coffee before putting his order in. Pulling out his letters, Remy started going through them. The final one wasn't from anyone he knew. It was from a PO Box in Quantico, Virginia. He didn't know anybody in Quantico. It was handwritten, Remy found out when he opened up the envelope. It was neat, like someone who had hand-written a lot of letters. That was rare in the current technological age. Remy set the other letters aside and started to read. He could feel the heartache in the letter and could understand the want of anyone out there that one could count as a friend. He tucked the letter inside his coat, put back in the envelope and in a more protected pocket. He let his mind wander over what he wanted to do. 

Breakfast was eaten with little care to paying attention. His mind was on the letter. By the time he was done eating, Remy had made up his mind. He found a store that sold unlined paper and goods pens to write back to his new friend.

_Dear Spencer,_

_Bonjour, my name is Remy. I understand wanting to keep things private for a while. We barely know each other and with you working for the government well, I can understand not wanting certain information to get into unsavory hands. I see from your address that you at least pass through Quantico on a regular basis. That's at least on the same coast as me._

_You shared information with me and I feel I should do the same. I am thirty three and have a Masters in Art History. My job requires me to log a lot of hours as well but not all of it is active like I am sure that yours is. I work at a private school. I am the art teacher._

_Je suis désolé on your friends missing your birthday. I'm happy that you reached out to someone and happy that it was me. You and me will get to know each other and become proper amis. I hope you are able to write back soon._

_Your Ami,  
Remy_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [DarkJediQueen & Rivermoon1970's Evil Author Day 2016](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975974) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen), [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970)




End file.
